


The Courtship

by Hopedruid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Married Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, Politics, Sansa/Margaery is primary ship, Seduction, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark Brotp, Tyrion/Sansa friendship, references to sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: Sansa finds herself being courted by an unexpected suitor.





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa took an immediate liking to Margaery. She was charming, intelligent, and beautiful and she seemed to actually be genuinely interested in becoming her friend. She was a paragon of what it meant to be a lady, but unlike Cersei, was kind even to those with less social status. And she was so, so pretty. Brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and soft, pale skin. Her physique was admirable as well, her breasts weren't large, but they were well shaped, and she had good hips. Sansa knew that thin hips weren't too appealing as they didn't make for easy birthing. Sansa's hips weren't bad, but Margaery's were excellent.

Compared to her she felt plain. Which wasn't typical. Her friend Jeyne Poole was lovely too, but Sansa secretly thought she had always been a bit prettier. Margaery though, to Sansa's eyes anyway, made even Cersei pale in comparison. And the way she wore it, with smiles and courtesy and kindness, so unlike Cersei and her scowls and drunken fits of cruelty. The Lanisters all had such biting tongues, but the Tyrells were so lovely. And none lovelier then Margaery, though her brother Loras came close.

"Do you think...he'll think I'm pretty?" Sansa asked to Margaery one day as they enjoyed a lunch.

"Sansa, of course. No one in the world could deny your beauty as long as they had any sense at all." Margaery said.

"Your too kind. I really don't think I compare much to many of the ladies at court. And in Highgarden." Sansa said, fiddling with her hands as she often did when she was nervous.

"Sansa. You are a beauty beyond compare. Red hair is well prized among many men. You have a fair complexion and a pretty face. And your figure has developed quite well. Thin but with good hips and a fair bust. Any man would consider you a catch of a wife." Margaery said.

"Thank you my lady." She said, bowing her head respectfully. Sansa felt quite flushed.

"And you're quite intelligent as well. With a pinch more wolfsblood in you then most would see at a glance. So you deserve someone who is good to you. Who appreciates you entirely for the person you are." Margaery said. Something about the way she said it felt odd to Sansa. As if it was full of hidden meaning that she didn't quite understand. It made her feel funny. Like she had swallowed a bat. But it didn't feel bad.

The lunch wore on and Sansa and Margaery said their goodbyes. It was fortunate Joffery was being kept busy by his wedding preparations as Sansa was able to escape his cruelties for sometimes days at a time. That day was, fortunately, one of them. It gave her a lot of time to think. Strangely, despite everything, she couldn't stop thinking about Margaery. She tossed and turned, wondering how it would be. Would she be able to see Margaery back in Highgarden? Would Margaery ever visit? Or would she be too busy being queen? She said she'd visit, but even good intentions can come to nothing. Especially with Joffery involved. For the moment Margaery seemed to have mastered her betrothed but would that last forever? What if when she left Joffery did something awful to her? What if she died?

Sansa felt her breathing grow panicked. She was trembling and she could feel her eyes burn. Her bed and her room suddenly seemed impossibly large. And she was all alone. She wanted Margaery, wanted to see her, wanted to hear her voice. She was the only one who could counsel her. Not any of her handmaidens, or her lord father or lady mother if they had still lived. Only her.

"Your eyes are red little bird." The Hound growled at her the next day.

"It's nothing." Sansa said.

"If Joff sees you like that, he'll want to pick and prod. Little cunt likes it that way. When he sees a wounded animal he just has to poke it with a stick. Get yourself together. You'll have plenty more songs to sing today." The Hound said.

And sing she did. And sing well. She had to. It was all she had to do. Just survive long enough to make it to Highgarden. She lived for the moments when she could have a few moments with Margaery. Even just catching glimpses of her gave Sansa a bit of strength.

Finally, Margaery was able to pull her away.

"You will wed Loras soon, Sansa. We've gotten most everything in place. You'll only have to wait a couple of days before you are wed and off to Highgarden." Margaery said, whispering into Sansa's ears as walked with her arm in arm. Sansa felt herself flush. She was overcome with a certain madness. Like she had been with Joffery, only somehow more intense. She supposed it must be the idea of running away with Loras. He was quite handsome.

"I can't wait." Sansa said. "But I will miss you."

"Don't worry sweetling, I'll visit you as soon as I am able." Margaery said, and she kissed her on the check. Sansa felt very, very warm.

She left and Sansa felt compelled to stare after her as she walked away. Sansa was completely enchanted.

"The little bird has found a pretty flower." A gruff voice said. Sansa practically jumped.

"S-ser Hound." Sansa stuttered.

"Don't call me Ser. I see the measure of it little bird. The two of you are interested. I've heard the rumors about her and her house. Never thought that you'd be up for it." The Hound said. He seemed vaguely amused, though in his typical caustic fashion.

"Up for...?" Sansa asked.

"Surely you don't mean you haven't grasped it? The way she fawns over you? She wants something from you." The Hound said.

"What...what do you mean?" Sansa said.

"Can't take a hint? She wants in your skirts. And you want her too." The Hound said.

"N-no..that can't..." Sansa said blinking. Two women doing...that? How would it even work? Sansa felt a sudden burning curiosity. But she wasn't going to ask the Hound.

"Of course it bloody can. You're eyeing her more then you did Joffery. Shame you'll have to share her with Joffery. I suspect a few nights with that miserable cunt will ruin her for you." The Hound said.

"Y-your terrible." Sansa said, her eyes falling to the ground.

"Enjoy her while you can little bird. It won't last." The Hound said, but his voice sounded almost gentle. Then he left and Sansa was again alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa tossed and turned that night. She couldn't stop thinking about the Hounds words. Did she really have feelings for Margaery? It was true she thought of her often. That she had fantasies of all the things they would do together, much like she had with Joffrey. It wasn't like she ever thought of Jeyne Poole with that sort of intensity. However, she only thought of doing things with her that one would do with their lady friends. Going to balls, having lunches, sharing dinners with their lord husbands...though she of course never imagined Joffrey to be there. Just Margaery and Loras. And mostly she did think about Margaery. How she would look. What kind of dresses she would wear. The smiles and whispered confidences between them. These were normal, not anything inappropriate.

 

But suddenly she began thinking of Margaery planting little kisses on her. On her cheek, her mouth, her neck, her forehead. As she did she felt herself growing quite hot. It wasn't quite embarrassment, but something more intense. Like the feelings she had for Joffrey before she realized how cruel he was only...deeper. Sansa tried to think of something else, anything. But her mind still went to Margaery and wondering how it would feel to kiss her.

 

It was so frustrating, being unable to think of anything but Margaery. Especially now since such filthy thoughts had been put into her head. She tried to get to sleep but it took a long time. When she finally did, she dreamt of roses and kisses and brown hair.

 

 

"Sansa, your barely touching your food today. Is aught wrong?" Margaery asked, the next day at lunch.

 

"No, my lady...I am simply not very hungry today." Sansa said. Which was true, but concealed the most important information.

 

"You seem to have something on your mind." Margaery said.

 

"Y-yes, my lady I suppose I do." Sansa said.

 

"Well, then confide. As your friend, I think it is only proper." Margaery said.

 

"Well...I have heard some rumors." Sansa said. The words just sorta spilled out.

 

"Rumors?" Margaery asked.

 

"Yes." Sansa said.

 

"What kind of rumors?" Margaery said, her full attention was on Sansa, and she nearly withered under that kind yet interrogating gaze.

 

"Rumors about ladies...." Sansa paused. How did she bring up such matters? Her cheeks were already burning from embarrassment.

 

"Ladies, yes?" Margaery said.

 

"Ladies who...enjoy the company of other ladies. More than that of men." Sansa said.

 

"I belive I know that of which you speak." Margaery said, prompting Sansa to continue.

 

"Th-that's inappropriate is it not?" Sansa asked.

 

"It is not." Margaery responded.

 

"B-but it's abnormal." Sansa said.

 

"Maybe to some. But to others, it is perfectly natural." Margaery said.

 

"Th-the Septons...they speak ill of it." Sansa said.

 

"Maybe here in King's Landing. Or north in Winterfell. In the Reach and Dorne they sing a different tune. There nothing is wrong with boys bedding boys or girls bedding girls. Although scions of noble houses must do there duty and carry on their family lineage through marrying the opposite sex. Many like both equally." Margaery explained.

 

"I see...so it's not wrong?" Sansa asked. At this Margaery leaned in closer and put a hand on top of Sansa's. Stroking it a bit with her thumb.

 

"Of course not Sansa. There is many wonderful things two girls can do with one another. Ask a trusted handmaiden, and she could show you." Margaery said.

 

Sansa did not know how to reply to this. She opened her mouth then closed it. Started and stopped. Sansa was utterly out of her depth here. At last Margaery withdrew herself from Sansa and stood up.

 

"Now then, we should get going. King Joffrey will be expecting us at court." Margaery said and walked away.

 

And Sansa was still unable to resist taking a lingering glance at her retreating form. 

 

 

Sansa went to the godswood and prayed. She felt at peace at the godswood. It was one of the few places she did. Where she could get some deal of privacy and comfort.

 

"Praying to the seven or to the gods of your lord father?" A voice said, breaking through the silence.

 

"L-Lord Baelish? I've never seen you here before." Sansa said. 

 

"I don't often visit. I'm an exceedingly busy man. But I was informed that you were here and I was hoping I might have a discussion with you alone." Littlefinger said, walking up to Sansa and taking a seat beside her.

 

"What is it that you want?" Sansa said.

 

"Your close friends with Margaery Tyrell are you not?" Littlefinger asked.

 

"She is an exceedingly kind person, who has taken sympathy on me despite the crimes of my family." Sansa said.

 

"I understand completely. However, some might not. Some might think the relationship between the two of you verges on improper." Littlefinger said.

 

"Th-that's not true. Margaery would never- there's nothing-" Sansa said.

 

"Sh. Sh. I understand. It's all lies of course. Still, I think the two of you should take proper precautions." Littlefinger said.

 

"You want to split us up?" Sansa said.

 

"Only for a brief time. Once Joff and Margaery marry, those vicious rumors will lose much of their force. Especially if the King works to silence critics of his and his wife's marriage. Just try to keep contact minimal for the next couple of weeks." Littlefinger said.

 

"Bu-but she's all I have." Sansa said, on the verge of tears. Littlefinger stroked her hair reassuringly.

 

"It's fine, my dear Sansa. You don't have to do it. I just worry about the two of you, that's all. Your mother was very dear to me, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her daughter or her best friend." Littlefinger said. 

 

"Just think about it." Littlefinger said, and then he took his leave. 

 

Sansa cried and prayed in the Godswood for much of the afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

She had been avoiding her for several days. Sansa spent most of her time in her chambers now. The regular lunches had disappeared and Margaery was increasingly caught up in wedding planning. This quite upset Magaery. After all, she couldn't exactly secure Winterfell for her family if Sansa curled up in her room, and the Tyrells couldn't just abduct her. That was not their way.

 

Margaery spent what little glimpses she caught of Sansa, giving her supportive smiles. But as the days went on she felt more emotion creeping into her glances. Margaery needed her and she felt frustrated and scared. What had happened between them? What could have driven Sansa away? Had she been too forward? Not forward enough? Had she been sending mixed messages? She did not believe so. She felt she had done everything right. That she had the girl wrapped around her finger.

 

Curse the Tyrell caution. They had delayed too long and now Sansa had retreated back into her shell. They needed to make a move now. Still, Margaery felt a strange pang when she thought of Sansa at Highgarden. It would be ever so far away. If she was to be queen to further her families plans, she would need to remain at King's Landing for the vast majority of the time. In fact, it very well could be years before Margaery returned to her families seat. And Sansa would be gone, married to her brother. And then Margaery would have Joffery.

 

It was such a shame. She'd have to drown herself in handmaidens and whores enough to make Robert Baretheon blush to get the taste of that vile creature out of her mouth. Longing for what could of been. How very typical.

 

She couldn't delay. She must take to Sansa. Make sure things were going well, and talk to her before shipping her off.

 

Sansa was crying that night. It wasn't an unusual thing for her to do. She had spent so many nights crying. Crying for Ned. Crying for Robb. Crying for Catlyn. Crying even for Jon and Arya. Most of all she cried for herself. It was something she was ashamed of. A stupid girl crying out of self pity after all those people who have died. But she knew that nobody else cried for her. She was the only sympathetic person who truly understood what she had gone through. Who had carried this weight and had lost this much. The only people that could come close to understanding were other Starks. And they were all extinguished. She was alone.

 

But she thought she could dare hope for another family. One with the Tyrells. She was foolish. She never learned. Something was twisted inside her, something that would hurt Margaery and all the other Tyrells. She was sure of it.

 

 

"Sansa." A voice called out. Sansa's head popped up and she saw Margaery in her chambers, beautiful as ever and with a look of concern on her face.

 

"H-How? How did you get in here." Sansa said.

 

"A lady should endeavor to be a bit mysterious from time to time. Suffice it to say, that my standing can offer quite a lot of hidden benefits." Margaery said. Then she crept over and kneeled down beside Sansa.

 

"Are you ok, Sansa dear?" Margaery said as she stroked her fingers through her hair. Something about the way she did so reminded her of Lord Baelish. He had done so once, when he told her about Catelyn being his queen of love and beauty. He had said, she had her mother's hair. Her stomach was fluttering again.

 

"I-I- you shouldn't concern yourself with me Lady Margaery. I am but a traitor's daughter. I have his blood running through his veins, which means I can only ever be a traitor." Sansa said. But it wasn't Ned's blood that had caused her to be wrong. It was something else. Something deep down in her soul. She had been born weak, and even cruel. She had said terrible things to Arya and had distanced herself from Jon. All because of whatever evil thing was inside her. And then she had been attracted to Joffery, a monster with a pretty Lannister face. And now she was filled with evil notions of corrupting poor pure Margaery. Of ripping off her clothes and seeing her nude. 

She would use her the way men used women if she could work out how. And somehow she was sure she could work out how.

 

"That's not true Sansa. You're good. I know it." Margaery said, still stroking her hair. Sansa closed her eyes and let herself enjoy it, even as she was shaking her head.

 

"I-I'm not. I'm vile. Th-the desires I have. I-" Sansa said.

 

"Nothing you could desire could be evil Sansa. You're a pure-hearted person. Kind and gentle. Beautiful, inside and out." Margaery said. It felt good to hear her say that, but guilt welled up within her. Margaery didn't understand what Sansa wanted from her, and if she did, Margaery would hate her. 

 

"N-No, no, you don't understand." Sansa said.

 

"I understand perfectly Sansa. We all have desires. Things that we want so bad it hurts. Sometimes they can be very frightening. But you want to know a secret?" Margaery said. She was whispering conspiratorially now. Sansa's arousal only continued to grow. She wanted Margaery. She wanted her so bad. 

 

Sansa nodded.

 

"It can also be quite exciting." Margaery said, and then she planted a kiss on her lips. Sansa flushed and squirmed. She stared bug-eyed at Margaery who giggled.

 

"I know what it is that you want. I know that because I want it too." Margaery said

 

"L-Lady Margaery. I-I-" Sansa said, but she couldn't find the words. Margaery kept planting little kisses all over her.

 

"Sh. Sh. Pet, I've got you. I would never hurt you." Margaery said. 

 

"But I-" Sansa again started. 

 

"Sh. You don't have to think. Don't have to speak. Just be here with me." Margaery said. The two ended up cuddling and kissing all night. Sansa mostly a willing victim of Margaery's pecks. Eventually, the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa dreamed. She dreamed of a Weirwood with Bran's face, staring at her with sorrowful eyes. She dreamed of Ghost wandering amidst snow. She dreamed of Nymeria with a pack of wolves at her back, ripping the throats out of Lannister men and Frey men. She dreamed of Lady standing in a field of flowers. 

 

When she woke up she had a strange feeling. The world was changing. Cycling back on old trends, but in a new way. She looked at Margaery's sleeping form and thought that soon would be the time for wolves and roses. Sansa felt very odd. Almost disconnected with the her that once was. But for some reason, her mind was crackling with possibilities. 

 

Margaery stirred and her eyes fluttered open. 

 

"Good morning, Sansa. Is everything alright?" Margaery said. 

 

"I think so." Sansa said. She had just woken up, but remained weary. And her eyes weren't focused on Margaery, they were looking past her.

 

"Lady Margaery?" Sansa said.

 

"Yes, dear." Margaery said.

 

"I will be going to Highgarden to marry your brother soon, is that right?" Sansa asked. 

 

"Yes." Margaery said, but she said it queerly. Something was wrong, Sansa realized. She had known something had been wrong since Margaery visited her chambers. 

 

"It is not Loras I will be marrying, is it?" Sansa said.

 

"No. It is not Loras. It's my older brother Willas. Loras is to join the Kingsguard. To fill in the slot Ser Mandon Moore left." Margaery said.

 

"I see." Sansa said.

 

"I...I didn't realize that it would be so. My family has been in negotiations with the Lannisters, and they also felt that I would be safer with my brother here." Margaery said.

 

"I understand perfectly." Sansa said.

 

"Willas is a wonderful man. Kind, intelligent, peace-loving. He is even friends with the man who caused him to be crippled. He will never force himself on you, and he will net chain you or torture you. You will be able to pursue any happiness you wish." Margaery said.

 

"I...I want to stay with you Margaery. I want always to be with you." Sansa said.

 

"I know, love. One day I hope we will be together again. I will see you at every chance I can get. I will be in my husband's ear as often as I can to come to Highgarden. I have some talent at bending men, Sansa, I think that I can get several length trips to Highgarden every year. During good years anyway." Margaery said. Sansa oddly felt no pain at this. No, to be more accurate it was as if the pain was remote. 

 

"When will I leave?" Sansa said.

 

"The morrow at the hour of the wolf. Soon you'll be out of this dreadful place. You'll be safe." Margaery said. 

 

"But I won't be with you." Sansa said, and her voice sounded so sad and strange even to Sansa's own ears. Margaery took a deep breath.

 

"That gives us more of a reason to enjoy the time we have together." Margaery said. As soon as the lips left her mouth Sansa leaned forward and gave Margaery a kiss on the lips. She hadn't consciously made the decision to do so, she just found herself propelled. It was the force that was wrong and twisted in her. 

 

Margaery initially stared at her surprised. Then she smiled and laughed.

 

"Oh, you've become a bold one overnight." Margaery said.

 

"I-I-I'm so sorry Lady Margaery." Sansa felt as if she was burning up, with the heady mix of excitement and shame.

 

"No, there is no reason to apologize. I didn't apologize to you when I stole kisses from you did I?" Margaery said.

 

"I-I know but-" Sansa said. But Margaery silenced her with a kiss. It was a bit more than the pecks they had exchanged up til now. It was deeper, more forceful, but only slightly so. It was still clear that Margaery was being gentle with her.

 

"Sh. Love. You think far too much. Just enjoy this." Margaery said as she began fondling Sansa. A hand was running down Sansa's back and another was stroking her hair.

 

 

"I-I...we shouldn't. Wh-what if-?" Sansa began.

 

"There is nothing to worry about dear. Let me take care of everything." Margaery said, as her hand reached her target, Sansa's bottom. Sansa couldn't help her eyes stray to Margaery's bust, and she felt a grin as a euphoric rush surged in her.

 

"I will." Sansa said, and again lips rushed up to meet hers. The two spent much of that morning kissing and fondling each other.It felt so good for Sansa to finally kiss and touch all the physical parts of Margaery she had spent months admiring. The fact that Margaery enjoyed it and remained her cheerful, charming and delightful self all through the proceedings added to the thrill. It was not just any woman she was getting this thrill from. It was Margaery. And Margaery was getting those same thrills from her. 

 

It was all going so well, until the door to Sansa's chambers opened.


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa and Margaery's lips were still pressed against one another when the door opened. Their loving embrace and the disheveled appearance of their clothes only made the situation more unmistakable. Sansa was the first to notice, disengaging from Margaery and scrambling in the attempt to find herself in an acceptable position.

 

There was a woman Sansa had never seen before standing there. She was beautiful, distractingly so in fact, but she looked like a handmaiden. 

 

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Sansa said. As Margaery adjusted herself far more calmly and turned to look at the woman.

 

"I came here to serve as your new handmaiden." The woman said. Sansa was confused. She had enough handmaidens already. Though she wasn't going to complain about such a beautiful one. Except for the fact that she had just caught the two of them in a very scandalous position.

 

"I trust you will remain silent about what you saw." Margaery said.

 

"What did I see Lady Margaery? I do not recall anything unusual." The woman said.

 

"Good girl. Can you please fetch us some breakfast? The two of us are famished." Margaery said.

 

"Of course my Lady." the handmaiden said and began to turn away.

 

"Wait. Could you tell me your name?" Sansa asked.

 

"Shae, my Lady." Then Shae turned and left. Sansa was still in a bit of shock, truth be told.

 

"Sansa darling, you were staring at her arse." Margaery said.

 

"I-I wasn't." Sansa said.

 

"Of course you were dear, and why not? It's quite lovely." Margaery said.

 

"I-I suppose it is. However, no handmaids rear could measure up at all to yours." Sansa said, blushing slightly as she forced the improper words out. 

 

"I very much, appreciate the sentiment." Margaery said, and went back to kissing her Stark girl.

 

Of course, they did eventually have to make appearances. Margaery snuck out and took her place by Joffery's side, and Sansa played her part as the traitor's repentant daughter. It was easy enough to keep up appearances. After all Sansa was playing a role she'd been playing since her father died. 

 

"What in Seven Hells are you so happy about little bird?" The Hound asked her.

 

"I-I'm not happy. I mean, no more than usual. I am of course satisfied with my position. After all I couldn't ask for more-" Sansa said.

 

"You don't have to sing your little songs to me little bird. Now, what is that light in your eyes from?" The Hound said, then after a moment.

 

"You fucked the Tyrell girl, didn't you? And by that I don't mean Loras." The Hound said.

 

"I-I didn't-" Sansa said stuttering.

 

"You did. Or you came near to. I suppose the two of you went necking on, exchanging kisses in the dark. Forbidden love is so sweat isn't it Little Bird?" The Hound said.

 

"Please, stop." Sansa said, closing your eyes.

 

"I quite like it little bird. Like to see it, too." The Hound said.

 

"Your-" Sansa said.

 

"No need to worry about it. Your secret's safe with me. As much as I would like to see the look on that blonde little cunts face when he finds out that his betrothed is bedding the Stark girl. I would take no pleasure in what would follow. Have your fun little bird, while you can get it. Then you'll learn to drink and whore to push the pain away. Don't worry, I'll show you the best brothels." The Hound said.

 

"You're terrible." Sansa said.

 

"It's the world that's terrible. I just don't pretend it's sweet. The world is pain little bird, and everyone needs milk of the poppy to numb it, but that doesn't mean we should pretend that the world is a song." The Hound said. 

 

When dinner was over, Sansa went immediately back to her chambers. Not long after, Margaery joined her. She was beautiful, in a gown that revealed practically everything. Sansa wanted her so bad it hurt.

 

"Are you ready love?" Margaery said.

 

"R-ready for what?" Sansa said. It was a stupid question, she knew, but the words came out before she could stop them.

 

"Ready for me to show you how a woman makes love to another woman. Well, at least one of the ways." Margaery said.

 

"I...I'm ready." Sansa said. This would probably be their last chance. At least for quite some time. Her nerves wouldn't stop her. Margaery smiled.

 

"Good." Margaery said, she walked over and she stripped Sansa nude. Sansa shivered, more from arousal then cold, but nerves played there part too. Margaery dropped down to her knees and began playing with her, stimulating the bud of her female sex. Sansa grew ever so hot as waves of pleasure washed over her. She hugged herself to avoid moving too much as Margaery's experienced hands played with her. Sansa thought she could never feel better than when Margaery was doing that to her.

 

Then she felt Margaery's tongue on her and knew her folly. Electric excitement bubbled up through her and Sansa had to lean against her bed to avoid falling over as Margaery repeatedly licked her. She did it carefully, teasingly. The pace putting the agony of ecstasy into Sansa as she internally pleaded for her to go faster.

 

"M-More." Sansa said.

 

"What is it love?" Margaery asked.

 

"I want you to do...more." Sansa said, barely able to articulate it.

 

"Oh...you want me to go faster?" Margaery said, her voice teasing.

 

"Yes." Sansa said, with a bit of steal in her voice.

 

"Anything for you, my lady." Margaery said and she began to pick up the pace. Slowly increasing speed to a comfortable rhythm as Margaery grabbed Sansa's bottom and ate her out. When Sansa came she let out a shuddering gasp, and shortly thereafter, let herself collapse on her bed. Margaery joined her in a moment.

 

"Did you enjoy that, love?" Margaery asked.

 

"O-of course I did. It was magnificent. You were magnificent." Sansa said.

 

"Thank you love." Margaery said, putting a hand on Sansa's cheek, and kissing her. Sansa could taste a bit of herself on Margaery, but it wasn't bad. 

 

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of kisses and whispered bits of discussion and touches.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Sansa watched as Margaery got dressed. It was nearly as pleasing to her as watching her undress, but with a distinct melancholy feeling to it.

 

"Your staring at my backside." Margaery said.

 

"I oft do." Sansa said. Such comments still got her to blush, but it was beginning to get much easier and more fun to trade flirtations like this.

 

"I know." Margaery said. 

 

"I'm really going to miss you." Sansa said. She felt grief growing in her like a stormcloud. She expected by the time she was in Highgarden the rain would come pouring down and thunder and lightning with it. 

 

"I'm going to miss you as well. But we need to be brave and push on. We have a chance at making this world a better place. We can't miss out." Margaery said.

 

"I know. It's just...it feels so terrible. To be parted like this." Sansa said. Margaery turned to Sansa and crossed over to where she was sitting on her bed. Then she gave her a lingering kiss.

 

"I know pet. But it shall work out for the best in the end. You just have to trust me." Margery said. And with that, she left. Sansa sighing longly at her retreating form. How long would it be, till she saw her again?

 

Shae came in to deliver her breakfast and change her into her clothing. Then Sansa spent some time in court. Margaery was playing the doting fiancee and barely spared Sansa a glance. It hurt her a bit, but Sansa knew it was for the best. They couldn't be too obvious after all. The Hound, however, was also distant from her. In fact, he had his helmet on and visor down for most of the day. Loras bent the knee and took the white. He seemed solemn and quite committed, which was different than his usual demeanor. Of course, these were important vows to take and he would be defending his Queen Sister, so it only made sense. 

 

At least Littlefinger spared her some glances, his grey-green eyes sparkling at her. She couldn't entirely trust him, but it did feel good to have a sympathetic face. He had been the one to bring in the Tyrells, so perhaps they really were on the same side. Sansa gave him a little grin back, just to be safe. 

 

After Morning court, she was sent back to her chambers where she received lunch. She then began to read a book Margaery had recommended to her. It seemed to involve a romance between a lady and a knight, but Sansa felt that the lady had far more of a connection to her best lady friend then she did this more distant Knight. She felt very much like she wanted these two ladies to engage in a more intimate friendship like she shared with Lady Margaery. 

 

"Might I ask what your reading milady Stark." Shae said.

 

"It is a story involving the courtship between a lady of House Gardner and a knight from House Tyrell." Sansa said.

 

"Do you like it?" Shae said.

 

"Yes...I believe I do." Sansa said. 

 

"Reading's important for you nobles I've heard." Shae said.

 

"I suppose it is. Where did you hear that?" Sansa said.

 

"From all the lords and ladies I've served. Well, mayhaps I didn't hear it from all of them, but those I didn't hear it from I observed." Shae said.

 

"And what other lords and ladies have you served?" Sansa asked. There was a flash of something strange on Shae's face, before it shifted back to neutral.

 

"Lesser lords mostly. House Stokeworth. Some of the Lannister cousins at my highest. Before you of course milady." Shae said. Something about all that felt off though. Sansa was about to say something when she heard a knock at the door.

 

"I'll get that." Shae said, and quickly opened it. 

 

Standing there was the least of the three Lannister siblings. The Imp, Tyrion Lannister. He did not look particularly pleased. 

 

"Could you excuse us handmaid. I have matters to discuss with Lady Sansa." The Imp said. Shae gave a bit of an improper curtsy.

 

"Of course my Lord of Lannister." She said and left. Leaving her alone with the Imp. 

 

She had heard so many stories of the Imp and his lusts. Sansa was suddenly quite frightened. What if he tries to take me? He had been pleasant enough in court, but alone...who knows what he was capable of? Joffrey had seemed pleasant at first, hadn't he? Men were beasts and he seemed not even a man.

 

"Lady Sansa, it seems my Lord Father has commanded me to marry you." Tyrion said. His voice was low, sounding apologetic.Sansa didn't feel it at first. Instead, it all seemed distant, like it was happening in a dream. A nightmare.

 

"You are to marry me?" Sansa said.

 

"Yes. And neither of us have any choice in the matter I am afraid." Tyrion said. She wanted to scream. Wanted to vomit. Wanted to throw herself out of this tower but she just sat there, feeling numb.

 

"When will this marriage take place?" Sansa said.

 

"This evening." Tyrion said. And suddenly the faint hope she had been clinging to died in an instant. There would be no Tyrell marriage. No place in Highgarden. She wouldn't give birth to curly haired children with brown hair. She wouldn't be able to sneak kisses and more with Margaery when she came to visit. She couldn't even escape, because she would be in Tyrion's bed while the Imp stuck his malformed cock into her and made her give birth to half-wolf, half-lion monstrosities. 

 

She was very close to tears, but she held them back.

 

"I'm terribly sorry." Tyrion said, and he sounded sincere. Then he gave a short bow and left. 

 

The storm hit then, and it was a terrible flood. She wept and hit her bed and wailed into her pillows. Shae had the courtesy to wait until she had exhausted herself to come back in. 

 

Then Shae got her dressed for her wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

Her wedding dress was pretty enough. White and silver. Enough Stark to show off her claim. She was to be used now, as a key to take Winterfell. As a womb to sire Stark-Lannister children and keep the north under Lannister control forever. Sansa felt sick. Shae and a few other handmaids, as well as the Hound, with his visor still down, ushered her into the Red Keeps Sept. 

 

Tyrion was waiting for her there, giving her a sympathetic look. It didn't help that he was acting so kind. She wanted to be able to hate him with all of her being, and he wouldn't allow her even that much. Cersei was nearby, her beautiful face twisted into a sickening smirk. Tywin Lannister, the lord who set all this up, was sitting next to her. It didn't look triumphant or smug. His face was just stern. Sansa couldn't imagine even her naturally stoic father wearing such a face at his son's wedding, but Eddard wasn't a monster. Joffery looked quite bored, which filled Sansa with fear. She didn't like when he was bored. It meant he was looking for something, or someone, to toy with. 

 

Sansa wanted them all to burn in seven hells.

 

 

Finally, Sansa's gaze found who she was looking for. The Tyrells. They were given a similar place of honor. Mace and his wife, Garlan and Leonette, The Queen of Thorns and Loras and Margaery. All of them looked faintly grim. Margaery kept her eyes firmly averted from where Sansa had entered.

 

Then the walk. 

 

She walked down to the altar of the Sept, feeling very much like instead, she was heading to the Executioners block. She imagined a rescue. Jon and Robb would burst forth with their direwolves at their sides, cutting down all the Lannister guards. Arya would ride Nymeria and laugh as she tore out Joffery's throat. Bran would be their two, he would ride Summer and finally get to be the knight he always longed to be. Ned would be there, wielding Ice and using it to chop off the head of Tywin, who sat there like a gargoyle as his son was to marry his enemy's daughter. Even Theon, smiling and prideful as ever, would be at Robbs side, loosing arrows at this room full of monsters.

 

But they were all dead or scattered. No one could save her now. Not even the Tyrells, who sat at the other place of honor near the front of the sept, to substitute for her family. It made sense of course. This was to be a Tyrell-Lannister Regime. That had always been the plan. So why did she feel so betrayed right now?

 

Sansa was able to steal a glance at Margaery just before she made it to the altar. Margaery gave her a look of grief, anguish even, before her face folded back into a neutral expression. 

 

She made it to the altar and turned to face the Imp. Tyrion had never been attractive, even for a dwarf. However, the wound he had taken to his face made him look all the uglier and even more monstrous. His clothes, at least, were fine. Red and gold to suit his house colors.

 

The ceremony proceded fairly smoothly. Besides Sansa's small act of defiance in refusing to kneel for Tyrion to cloak her. Then it was onto the banquet. She of course had to sit beside her new husband, as he proceeded to get more and more drunk. As the evening wore on, Sansa became more and more worried about what was to happen in her marriage bed. Would Tyrion be violent? Would he take her by force? Would he have too? Or would she meekly obey and hope it was over quickly? 

 

"Come now, everyone it's time for the bedding ceremony! My uncle has a new wife to tend to, if he can manage. We shall soon see." Joffery said. 

 

"There won't be a bedding ceremony." Tyrion said, his voice dangerously low. 

 

"Come now uncle it's tradition." Joffery said. His eyes had a strange light to them and he had his usual sadistic sneer. He had been drinking wine as well, Sansa thought.

 

"There won't be a bedding ceremony." Tyrion said, even more forcefully.

 

"If your not up to matters, I can certainly attend to her. What matter does it make as long as she has lion cubs in her belly." Joffery said, and he looked straight at Sansa. Sansa's gaze fell to her lap. She was helpless. Totally vulnerable to whatever cruel acts her captors forced upon her.

 

"If you touch her then you will fuck your own wife with a wooden cock." Tyrion snarled. Sansa had never heard his voice sound so monstrous. Joffery looked at him surprised, as if he had been suddenly struck. Then his face began turning red with rage. Before he could say anything Tywin got up from his chair.

 

"Your uncle jests, your grace. His sense of humor grows more terrible the more he has had to drink, and he has had quite a lot. 

 

"Of course. I said it only out of envy for your own royal member. A dwarf such as me couldn't dream of having the like of it." The Imp said, staggering drunkenly to his feet.

 

"Come on then, dear wife. We shall have to do our marital duties. Fear not, I can perform quite well even when half blind from drink." The Imp said and he lead her to his chambers. 

 

 

Within the chambers, Sansa stood awkwardly, still in shock from the events of this miserable day.

 

"My lord father commands me to consummate our marriage." The Imp said. Sansa nodded weakly. She was expecting this of course. It was going to happen. There was nothing that was going to stop it, and all the laws of Gods and men would say it was just and right. A man was allowed to sleep with his wife. To do with his wife as he pleased. 

 

Tyrion stepped towards her, half-heartedly. Sansa began to undress, leaving her only in a thin gown. Then she sat down on the bed. Tyrion went over to a table and poured a cup of wine. Then, shakily, he brought it over and handed it to her. Sansa gulped much of it down immediately, then set it on the bedside table. 

 

Tyrion sat down beside her and looked her over. Sansa could tell what he wanted. Margaery had looked at her with eyes like that. His father had commanded it and he wanted it, and no one would tell him he was wrong. Tyrion reached out and he began to grope her. Touching the small of her back, her bottom, her breasts. He was doing it gently, and Sansa closed her eyes. She was ashamed that it actually felt good to her. 

 

Then suddenly Tyrion stopped. He withdrew his hands.

 

"No, I won't." Tyrion said.

 

"I won't until you desire it." Tyrion added. 

 

"What if I don't ever desire it?" Sansa said.

 

"Yes. I suspect that won't be the case will it." Tyrion said.

 

"That's why the gods made whores. For dwarves like me." Tyrion said, letting out a self-deprecating laugh. Then he laid back on the bed.

 

"Maybe we'll go together one day." Tyrion slurred, and then he passed out. 

 

Sansa spent hours wondering what he meant by that. But she was sure enough she knew what he was implying.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Tyrion woke up, Sansa was up and dressed. Shae was in the room as well, increasing the awkwardness of the situation somewhat. Sansa was on a chair, sitting and gazing out the window. Breakfast was laid out, though Sansa clearly hadn't touched it.

 

"My lady..." Tyrion began, but he wasn't quite sure how to proceed. His head hurt him something awful, and he felt altogether in a state. Hangovers, Tyrion thought, are why I prefer to never stop drinking.

 

"I had a dream." Sansa said.

 

Happens to the best of us, Tyrion thought, but for once he kept his tongue in his mouth.

 

"You were in danger." Sansa said.

 

"I think we are all in a considerable amount of danger, all of the time really. To lesser and greater degrees." Tyrion said. But something about the way she said it unnerved him. He didn't believe in sorcery or prophets, at least not anymore. Yet this pretty little Stark girl almost half convinced him she knew something. But it was impossible to see the future through a dream.

 

"Your sister...the queen. She wishes you ill." Sansa said. That nearly stopped Tyrion's heart for a beat. Sure, it was true that she hated him. Had always hated him. But would she have shown that to the Stark girl? Cersei was paranoid and she didn't usually let her guard down as such. Though he supposed anything was possible if she had been in her cups...

 

Of course, Sansa seemed a bright girl. She'd been able to survive all this time in this pit of vipers. Could she be trying to cause turmoil between himself and Cersei? It seemed a stretch but...it also fit well. Why else would she warn him? Did she really feel gratitude or loyalty towards him simply for not taking her the night before? Tyrion doubted that. This was a marriage forced upon her, and she would not accept it that easily.

 

"That's interesting, my lady. But I don't take much heed in dreams." Tyrion said. Getting off his bed and waddling over to the table that contained his breakfast and thank the gods, wine. He began to slowly eat and drink, staving off his nausea all the while.

 

"I understand. I understand why you wouldn't trust me, I'm just a little girl to you I'm sure. And the daughter of an enemy. And I am sure you can understand why I don't trust you." Sansa said.

 

"Of course." Tyrion said.

 

"But I think...if we can learn to trust each other bit by bit...that the two of us might be able to better ourselves." Sansa said.

 

"Better ourselves?" Tyrion asked.

 

"I am a part of the hated Stark family. You are the least of the Lannisters, called Imp and worse by many. Surely there is some way we can improve our conditions." Sansa said. 

 

"...I am very interested in hearing what you have to say. It shall have to wait til later. Unfortunately, the two of us, misbegotten outsiders as we are, have certain responsibilities." Tyrion said. 

 

"Yes. I understand." Sansa said. With that, the two of them and Shae left to head to court. What a happy little family I've found myself with, Tyrion thought, it will be a wonder if it survives a fortnight.

 

Sansa was tired. Sansa was tired all day. It seemed, queerly, that last nights dreams had taken almost as much out of her as that horrible day had, and now her body was begging for rest.

 

She tried to avoid looking at Margaery. Things were more dangerous now of course. Their affair could be exposed and neither of them were likely to get much time alone. It would hurt more to look at her. Just yesterday morning she would have given anything to stay with Margaery, but now it seemed torture to have her so close and yet be unable to spend any meaningful time with her. 

 

Tyrion was kept busy with his responsibilities as Master of Coin, so Sansa spent a considerable part of the day alone with Shae. She spent most of this time reading. 

 

"So you didn't lay with Tyrion last night?" Shae asked, completely unprompted.

 

"N-No. I didn't." Sansa said. 

 

"I suppose this is because you prefer Lady Tyrell?" Shae said.

 

"Y-Yes. You saw." Sansa said.

 

"I did see, and I didn't tell. But I will tell you this. You should lay with Tyrion. You don't have to today or the morrow, but soon." Shae said.

 

"W-why? He doesn't seem like he'll force me. Why do I have to-" Sansa said.

 

"You don't have to. But you should. He will be more like to do as you wish, if you've given him a good fuck." Shae said.

 

"Do what I like?" Sansa said.

 

"That was why you told about the dream. You wanted him to do what you willed him to do. Pretty words and tears can help, but the best way is to fuck him." Shae said.

 

Someone else had told her that. Cersei, back during the Battle of the Blackwater. She wondered if that was what all women in Kings Landing thought, once they'd been here long enough. Or if it was just those who fancied themselves players in the Game of Thrones. 

 

"What is it that you like?" Sansa said.

 

"Is that important? For women, sex is power." Shae said.

 

"Does that mean you'd...with a woman..." Sansa said. 

 

"You asking?" Shae said, and her pose became more seductive. She toyed with the strap of her dress. With just a small movement she could take it off. Expose her breasts and her wonderful body.

 

"I-I...n-no." Sansa said. Though she was greatly tempted. 

 

"Then I guess we won't know. Not until you do ask." Shae said with a smile on her lips. 

 

Sansa went back to reading, but she couldn't help but imagine all sorts of lurid scenarios involving herself and Shae.


	9. Chapter 9

The wedding of Joffrey Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell was nearing ever closer. Which meant that Tyrion was busy, and his life was full of headaches. At least he had something to preoccupy his days with other than drink and whoring, he supposed. 

 

"So you still haven't fucked the Stark girl?" Bronn asked.

 

"Of course not." Tyrion said, not even pulling his head out of his books. Littlefinger's accounting was looking more and more like smoke and mirrors, if not outright embezzlement. The debt the crown was in was a weighty problem.

 

"You should." Bronn said.

 

"I'm not going to rape her." Tyrion replied, more gently to Bronn then he would have said to most.

 

"Not telling you to. Just use that silver tongue of yours and talk her into it." Bronn said.

 

"And how exactly am I supposed to look like that? I was a freak before my maiming, now I am a monstrosity. The only thing I have is gold and Sansa isn't interested in that." Tyrion said. 

 

"More to it then looks, otherwise Frey's would never sire children." Bronn said.

 

"I doubt she'd be interested in it anyway. You've heard the rumors I trust." Tyrion said.

 

"Her and the Tyrell girl?" Bronn asked. Tyrion nodded.

 

"You sure that's true? Or a bit of scandalous gossip meant to amuse bored nobles." Bronn said. 

 

"...Mayhaps I should find out. One way or another." Tyrion said. He had a fondness for Sansa, and she was his lawful wife. Even if they aren't meant to have love, Tyrion should at least know how best to take care of her. And if there wasn't even the possibility of their marriage ever growing into love...he wanted to know for certain.

 

"I'd say so." Bronn said.

 

 

Sansa found herself, once again, alone in Margaery's company. She invited her once again to lunch, under the pretense of catching up on an old friend after her marriage. 

 

"How is married life suiting you?" Margaery said. 

 

"Well, my lady." Sansa said. Her eyes looking down at her hands, which she had clasped together in her lap.

 

"And your husband?" Margaery asked.

 

"Well. He has been very kind and gentle." Sansa said. 

 

"I am very glad to hear that." Margaery said. 

 

"What happens now?" Sansa said, her voice small.

 

"We live our lives and play our roles." Margaery said.

 

"What about...us." Sansa said.

 

"We will sneak moments when we can. It will be easier here then it would have been in Highgarden in some ways and much more difficult in others but we will manage." Margaery said.

 

"I want to be with you always." Sansa said.

 

"I know." Margaery said.

 

"It should be you in my marriage bed and not him." Sansa said.

 

"I know. But there is no use in crying over the way things are. Not when we can begin to change things for the better." Margaery said. Before they parted they were able to hold hands. A small gesture, but one that went far in lifting both girls moods. 

 

Tyrion came back to find Sansa reading. It was a sight that was pleasing to him. Few of the woman he had been involved with were literate much less enjoyed reading the way he did.

 

"You like to read Sansa?" Tyrion asked.

 

"Yes." Sansa said simply. In a gentle voice. To many, she would seem to be relaxed, but Tyrion saw the way she tensed up slightly when he entered. She still fears me, he thought.

 

"That's good. In my company, you will never lack for books." Tyrion said.

 

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion." Sansa said.

 

"You don't have to call me that. I'm your husband now. Formalities like that are unnecessary." Tyrion said.

 

"I understand...Tyrion." Sansa said.

 

 

"Sansa...you know that some women like other women. They find their romantic company as desirable or more desirable than the romantic company of men." Tyrion said.

 

"Yes. I know of this." Sansa said. Her face was a mask, but Tyrion sensed fear in her eyes.

 

"There's nothing wrong about this. It may not be as common as an exclusive attraction to men, at least from what I can tell, however by all objective accounts it is just as natural." Tyrion said.

 

"Why are you telling me this?" Sansa said.

 

"Sansa, I have heard that you may have an attraction to other women. Or at least one woman in particular." Tyrion said. Sansa's mask seemed close to cracking, but she held steady.

 

"Sansa I promise that nothing bad will happen to you or the girl in question. I just want to know the truth." Tyrion said.

 

"Why?" Sansa said.

 

"What?" Tyrion questioned.

 

"If I were to confirm these filthy rumors, what would that give you? Would it give you pleasure to know that I spend time with other women? Or would you lock me up permanently? Not allowed to have any lady friends. Or would you demand that you watch me as I bed with whores?" Sansa said.

 

"I would never do anything like that. Or ask that of you. Sansa, I understand why you wouldn't trust me. But the other day you wanted to build trust between us. This would be a way to help build that trust." Tyrion said. 

 

The two spent a time, a long time, in silence. Finally, Sansa spoke up.

 

"It's true." Sansa said. Tyrion's eyes found their way back to Sansa, she was nearly in tears.

 

"I-I am attracted to women. But these filthy thoughts are my own, nobody else's. I haven't shared them with anyone." Sansa said.

 

"It's fine. There's nothing wrong with it." Tyrion said.

 

"P-Please my lord you can't tell anyone. This can't leave this room." Sansa said, her eyes were desperate and she was sobbing. 

 

"Of course not." Tyrion said, and at once Sansa was in his arms. Embracing him, thanking him. He felt joy then, and deep guilt that he felt as such. 

 

"It's alright. It's all going to be alright." Tyrion said. The feel of her against him was beginning to arouse him. He truly was a monster. A girl was crying, trying to get some comfort and here he was, lustful and taking pleasure in the fact that she was in pain. Just so he could comfort her. He should have died at the Blackwater, no, in his mother's womb. If he had died then he would have been blameless, and a lot of people would have walked through life happier.

 

The two of them fell asleep fairly quickly that night, and both of them dreamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Both of them dreamed. For Tyrion, it started much the same as dreams of his usually did. With Dragons. He dreamed of finding Stone eggs in the Black Cells. He heated them under a candle and they hatched. One with red scales, one with green scales and one with white scales. The three dragons seemed to be more connected to each other then him. They danced and played, while he watched with fascination. 

 

"You let that worm between your legs do half your thinking." Cersei said. She had appeared quite out of nowhere. 

 

"You underestimate me sister. You always have." Tyrion said. 

 

"I'll kill you for this brother. For what you did to our mother." Cersei said.

 

"I didn't do anything to her. I'm innocent." Tyrion said.

 

"That's not exactly true Tyrion." This time it was Jaime. '

 

"Jaime? You've been gone. Captured by the Stark boy." Tyrion said.

 

"He's dead. I suspect you'll be joining him soon." Jaime said. 

 

"Why? Why are you saying this? You've always been much kinder to me then most anyone I know." Tyrion said.

 

"I know. I've always had a soft spot for you. But I love Cersei more." Jaime said and removed his blade.

 

"You don't mean to kill me where I stand. To be the kinslayer on top of it all?" Tyrion said.

 

"The things I do for love." Jaime said. Tyrion ran off, his short legs propelling him somewhere almost against his will. He found his way to the throne room. His lord father sat there, in the seat of honor. The only seat that mattered. The Iron Throne. It seemed like it had been meant for him. He had been the power beyond the throne for all those years with Aerys hadn't he? And he was the power behind the throne now. 

 

"You will not inherit Casterly Rock. You will stay on as Master of Coin for the moment and Inherit Winterfell as soon as we are able to install you. Then, I will convince Jaime to leave the Kingsguard, and I will never again have to deal with you." Tywin said.

 

"You've wanted me out of the way since the very beginning. You've never loved me. You've never loved any of us. We were all just tools. Tools to preserve your legacy." Tyrion said.

 

"The family legacy." Tywin responded.

 

"You only serve yourself." Tyrion said. 

 

"Do I? I allowed you to live." Tywin said.

 

"An act of pragmatism. And perhaps pride." Tyrion said.

 

"None of these arguments mean a thing. You will do as I say, as you always have. Neither of us will have to deal with the other for very much longer." Tywin said. 

 

And the dream ended there.

 

Sansa's dream was different. 

 

Sansa was in the Godswood. Not the one in King's Landing. But in Winterfell. She was by the heart tree, the powerful weirwood in the center of it. Weirwoods were the eyes of the old gods, if she remembered correctly. But the weirwood looked strange. It took Sansa to notice why. The face carved into it was different. It looked like Bran's face. She approached it, walking steadily forward to get a better look, but suddenly she was elsewhere. 

 

She was at a castle and rising above it was a massive wall of ice. She heard a woman sing a strange song she'd never heard before, about being the last of the giants. She saw a sword wreathed in flame, then a ring of weirwood trees, then a night so dark she couldn't see 2 feet in front of her. Then she saw Ghost emerging from the darkness. He looked at her, and there was something in his eyes that seemed like recognition. 

 

Then Sansa was elsewhere again. She was in another godswood. This time it was the one in King's Landing. Here she saw Margaery standing before her, with a sad look in her eyes.

 

"We were meant to be together, you and I." Margaery said. 

 

"I know." Sansa said, much to her surprise. She had forgotten her voice, forgotten that she even could talk. Everything was happening in a blur, a fog. 

 

"I don't think you understand." Margaery said, and she took off her dress. Sansa was again struck by her beauty. 

 

"I understand perfectly." Sansa said, and she approached. She began kissing Margaery's neck. 

 

"No, you don't. I was to use you. Use you for my family's purposes. Your nothing to me now." Margaery said, but her voice sounded pained.

 

"It matters not. Use me however you like." Sansa said. She was surprised even by her own words, but it felt so good. 

 

"You say that now. But it will not be enough." Margaery said. 

 

"It will, my lady. It will." Sansa said. All she wanted was her. Her mouth strayed lower to Margaery's breasts. She kissed them and eventually began to suck on one of her nipples. Margaery moaned in pleasure. 

 

"I-If you continue down this path. Y-you'll be mine. Our houses will be joined forever. In victory or defeat." Margaery said, her voice shaky.

 

"I want that." Sansa said as she took her mouth from Margaery's breast. Then she began kissing even lower, down to Margaery's groin. She began licking Margaery's womanhood. Margaery grabbed the back of Sansa's head and pushed her deeper. Sansa grabbed hold tightly of Margaery's rear with both hands and kept up the pace. It felt so good. Margaery tasted so good. 

 

"You'll be mine then, always. I'll never let you go." Margaery said. She orgasmed and Sansa felt power and need unlike any she had felt before. 

 

In the morning her eyes fluttered open. She would be a Tyrell in all but name, she resolved.


	11. Chapter 11

Tyrion Lannister and his wife, continued their daily routines as usual. Tyrion was adjusting to his Master of Coin work, which he found much more boring than his work as Hand but nearly as dangerous. Sansa meanwhile filled her life outside of court with books and daydreams. Some of the stories she read she found far too childish. Infantile novels where nearly all the knights and ladies were virtuous and the only thing that kept everyone from an instant happy ending were some misunderstandings a few villains and the occasional monster. Others seemed to be an endless parade of sex, which Sansa either found amusing or erotic but never both at once. Then there was the books that had some practical value. They taught a discipline or were useful knowledge bases. She read the Seven Pointed Star, and discovered that there was wisdom there, though almost none of it was found among the lines Septons and septas liked to recite. 

 

She felt like she was getting quite addicted to reading. 

 

The only problem was, she wanted to get her hands on more exclusive books. Education was essential to survival, she had learned that the hard way. Getting her hands on more practical books from say, the citadel's library would do much to further this education. Women weren't allowed to be maesters, but she could learn as much as one if she played her hand carefully and utilized Tyrion's influence. 

 

Tyrion was enjoying himself in a rather different way. He had Shae on her knees, servicing him. As per usual he gave her the heads up, came in her mouth, and she swallowed with no hesitation. Then Tyrion adjusted himself for decency.

 

"That was exceptional as always my lady. You truly were a gift from the gods. The only one I ever got." Tyrion said. As he waddled to grab himself and his lover some wine. 

 

"Thank you, my giant, of Lannister. But I do not think I am worthy of that praise." Shae said. 

 

"You're being awfully humble today. Is being coy your mood of the day?" Tyrion asked, as he poured the wine into two goblets.

 

"I suppose so." Shae said. Something was slightly off about her, Tyrion thought. 

 

"Is there something the matter?" Tyrion asked.

 

"No. Nothing." Shae said.

 

"I think I know you well enough to know when something is affecting your mood. Tell me. I will do what I can to remedy it." Tyrion said. 

 

"Your wife Lady Sansa...are things going well with her?" Shae asked.

 

"Are you jealous?" Tyrion asked, handing her her goblet. He hadn't quite been expecting her to be. After all, while Tyrion thought them closer then whore and client, that is what they were in fact. 

 

"No my lord. I merely wished to know whether my dear lion had found happiness in his marriage." Shae said.

 

"Your lion is profoundly lucky. Sansa is a sweet girl. And quite bright too. It's a shame she'll never love me. But that's true of most marriages, I should think." Tyrion said. 

 

"Hm. You know I have been watching over Sansa, often as of late." Shae said.

 

"As her handmaid I expect you have." Tyrion said. Their rendezvous had become increasingly less frequent. Much of this was because of discretion, they couldn't allow Tywin or Cersei to find out about them, and the rest had to do with their other duties. Shae had to be a dutiful handmaid, and Tyrion had to prove himself a competent Master of Coin.

 

"I have noticed...signs." Shae said.

 

"Signs?" Tyrion asked.

 

"It is possible I am wrong. More than possible. I probably shouldn't have mentioned it." Shae said. 

 

"I would very much like to know your thoughts. You are her handmaid and I am her husband. We should do our best to take care of the girl. If there are signs that something is particularly wrong..." Tyrion said. He suspected she might be growing depressive, even suicidal. He was sure that she had gotten to that point several times before. But her friendship with Margaery had, by all accounts, revived her somewhat. He didn't want her leaping from a tower on his watch.

 

"Not wrong. Not precisely. It's just...I feel..." Shae said. Again she toyed with her hands, a distinctly un-Shae like mannerism.

 

"You can spit it out. I trust you. We will investigate your thoughts and if they prove true, we will address them then. You will not be punished for anything you say." Tyrion said.

 

"I believe....that she desires other women my lord." Shae said. Tyrion closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. Great. Just great. Sansa seemed incapable of keeping her desires of women outside of notice from anyone who was intelligent and even halfway paying attention.

 

"What are these signs?" Tyrion asked.

 

"Well...she stares at my bottom and tits with lust in her eyes." Shae said.

 

"At least my wife has good taste. Anything else?" Tyrion asked.

 

"I'm not the only one. She looks at quite a lot of women like that. She tries not to be obvious but I can see her. And she reads a lewd book about women being together. I can't read myself but she told me the title and I asked Lord Baelish about it." Shae said.

 

"Lord Baelish? What's the title of this book?" Tyrion asked. He was quite frankly a bit stunned that she would make such a bold move.

 

"Flowers in Spring, my lord." Shae said. He knew that book. He had stumbled upon it and read it as a teenager. He had never known that women could pleasure women like that. It was an idea that continued to fascinate and arouse him as he grew up, that was sure.

 

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. You are to tell no one about what you've seen. I trust Lord Baelish wasn't told how you learned about the book?" Tyrion asked.

 

"He was not. I said I worked for Lady Stokeworth." Shae said. 

 

"That was quite clever of you. Act as ever and try to avoid too much contact with Littlefinger if you can. I will discuss this matter with my wife." Tyrion said.

 

"I hope you do not intend to punish her, my lord." Shae said.

 

"Of course not. Love is love and lust is lust. We can't change either, no matter how we desire it." Tyrion said.

 

"You're right of course, my lord Tyrion." Shae said.

 

Sansa enjoyed her time alone. It was the only time she could be herself. Her relationship with Tyrion was warming slightly. But still, there was a barrier between the two of them. And in any case, being alone was the only time she could relieve herself of certain tensions. Her short-lived romance with Margaery had awakened urges that were hard to keep under control. So whenever she was likely to have quite a long time alone, she touched herself to keep them under control and to experience a little pleasure in a life that was mostly either dull or dangerous.

 

So she got in bed nude. It felt freeing to be like this. With Tyrion sleeping in her bed most nights, she wore as much as she could so that he didn't get any ideas. He neither wanted to tempt or mislead Tyrion about what their realtionship is. So it felt good to be able to be naked outside of bathing. She began touching herself, her breasts and her womanhood. She imagined a flurry of images and fantasies. Margaery's plump behind. Shae's long legs. Margaery's kiss. The light touch of Shae's fingers as she dressed her. She wanted more. Wanted to see more. Wanted to do more. She didn't want to be trapped in a marriage with a man she didn't love. She wanted Margaery to free her and show her all sorts of wonderful things, introduce her to many wonderful women. And maybe a few men as well.

 

Sansa came to the thought of Margaery going down on her. She gasped and caught her breath and when she opened her eyes, she saw Tyrion standing near the doorway. He looked surprised, but that quickly faded into a much more neutral expression.

 

"I'm terribly sorry Sansa. I didn't mean..." Tyrion said trailing off, he had averted his gaze.

 

"No, it's fine. You are my lord husband and this is your home. I shouldn't...have been doing that." Sansa said, covering her body with the bedsheets.

 

"This is your home as well. Though it probably feels more of a prison to you. You should feel free to enjoy what pleasures you an. I should have at least knocked. I'll take pains to do that in the future." Tyrion said. 

 

"That would be...good. Thank you." Sansa said.

 

"I imagine you were thinking of ladies, weren't you?" Tyrion said. 

 

"I...mostly." Sansa managed to get out.

 

"Yes. I can't exactly blame you. If I didn't go whoring I would be spending my time locked up pleasuring myself all day and night. We shall have to find you some whores. Ones experienced in dealing with women. And of course attractive, I won't allow my wife to have anything but the best." Tyrion said. 

 

"Th-thank you." Sansa said. She couldn't help but smile, as embarrassing as this all was.

 

"...Your fond of Shae?" Tyrion asked.

 

"I am. She is a good handmaid." Sansa said.

 

"Yes of course. Do you find her appearance pleasing? Would you say...make love to her if you had the chance?" Tyrion said.

 

"I...I...she is very beautiful." Sansa managed.

 

"It's good to see you have such good taste. You can trust Shae. However, there is a great deal of people in this city that you can't trust, as you know. There are rumors that you are interested in women. You can understand how that is a problem for your safety, I expect." Tyrion said.

 

"I...I understand but...I haven't done anything or said anything to anybody." Sansa said.

 

"It's more your demeanor. When it comes to your attractions, you wear your heart on your sleeve. I will take measures to squash this rumor however you should take a bit more care. You can't allow yourself to ogle every decent looking ladies arse that walks by." Tyrion said, he had poured two goblets of wine and had handed Sansa hers. 

 

That...was going to be difficult. 

 

"I...I understand." Sansa said.

 

"Good. Then we shouldn't have any further difficulties on that matter. You do your part and I will do mine and we can top it off with a few whores. See, who can now say we aren't a perfect match." Tyrion said, clinking his goblet against Sansa's. 

 

Sansa smiled and wondered how in seven hells had her life gotten so strange.


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa tried very much to be a good lady that followed her husband's advice. Not just because it was his advice, but because it was sound. She couldn't be causing a scandal. It could cause ruin to Margaery, Tyrion, Sansa herself and their cause. She tried very hard to ignore all the pretty ladies, but not ignore them so much that it seemed obvious that was what she was doing. It was difficult, but Sansa believed she was pulling it off. She always was fairly good at pretending. 

 

"Lady Sansa." Tyrion called to her one day. She took her eyes off her book. It was the one Margaery had given her, which she had been savoring as she didn't quite want it to end. It had reached quite an intriguing part, and Sansa was slightly annoyed at being called away from it.

 

"Yes, Lord Tyrion." Sansa said.

 

"You've been very good. The gossip at court has shifted in other directions. They seem to have abandoned the notion that you have...predilections for the fairer sex. You've done well." Tyrion said.

 

"Thank you." Sansa said.

 

"You've helped me very much as well, and I will pay my debts. We shall go to a brothel forthwith." Tyrion said. Sansa looked at him, trying to discern any sign he was speaking in jest. She could not.

 

"You are serious." Sansa said.

 

"Of course. It would be selfish of me to lock you up and pursue my gratification while leaving you unsatisfied, or with only your hand to satisfy you. No, you shall have your pick of Chataya's finest. Both in beauty and in pleasing other women." Tyrion said.

 

"I...I see." Sansa said, she looked down at her hands and played with them nervously.

 

"Unless of course, you don't want to. I don't intend to force you into it." Tyrion said.

 

"N-no! No...I definitely...want to." Sansa said.

 

"You are just a bit nervous. Don't worry. There will be wine, and I'll be close by. All you will need to do is call out and I will be there." Tyrion said.

 

"Th-thank you. I really...appreciate this." Sansa said. 

 

"Thank me after you've had your fine and we are safe at home." Tyrion said. 

 

The two took a secret route to Chataya's brothel that Tyrion was familiar with. When she first left to go to King's Landing, she would never have imagined that such a thing would happen. This whole situation would seem terrifying. But now she felt only a mixture of excitement and gratitude. Her life was terrible, but there were at least still fragments of joy she could eke out of it.

 

They arrived soon enough.

 

"This is the girl you told me about?" Chataya asked 

 

"Yes. Remember, discretion is paramount." Tyrion said.

 

"Of course. You know how I work. I will bring out the girls." Chataya said, vanishing from the room and emerging a few minutes later with 7 women of varying body types. They were all absolutely beautiful.

 

"These are...?" Sansa said.

 

"They are at your command. Choose one and she'll give you pleasures you have never experienced." Tyrion said.

 

"All of them are skilled and experienced with pleasuring women." Chataya said.

 

"I...I'm not sure..their all so lovely." Sansa said shyly.

 

"Take your time. Some clients take hours to choose, and tonight is fairly slow." Chataya said encouragingly.

 

"Don't worry. If you wish we can come back any time and you can try every one." Tyrion said.

 

Sansa nodded and lifted her head a bit. She needed to project some sense of confidence, even though she was filled with nerves.

 

Taking quick stock: One was a Summer Islander, two were Dornish women, and one had Valyrian features. The last three were a blonde, a black haired woman and an auburn-haired woman. None of them had Margaery's brown hair, which Sansa found slightly disappointing. However she wasn't discouraged, after all, there was a pleasure in exploring the diversity of beauty on showcase here. 

 

She started on the end with the Summer Islander. She scrutinized her closely. She was a beautiful woman, with fairly large breasts and good hips. 

 

"You're very beautiful...what is your name?" Sansa said.

 

"Alayaya, milady." The woman said.

 

"She is my daughter. A favorite among customers, both men and indeed ladies as well." Chataya said. 

 

"And eager to please both." Alayaya said with a twinkle in her eye. 

 

"I...will keep that in mind." Sansa said with a nervous gulp. She then went to the next woman. A Dornish girl who looked a few years her senior. 

 

"Your name?" Sansa said, as she examined her. The Dornish girl had more modest breasts and hips, but she still had curves enough and her face was quite strikingly beautiful and she had very nice long legs.

 

"I am Nymeria." She said. It made Sansa think of her sister. She had idolized that Dornish queen, enough to name her wolf after her.

 

"Is that name displeasing to you? I can be called by others." Nymeria asked

 

"N-No. It's nothing." Sansa said.

 

"D-Do you like women?" Sansa asked.

 

"Yes. In fact, I much prefer them." Nymeria said.

 

"That is...good to hear." Sansa said. She moved onto the next girl. She was growing in confidence a bit as she went. This one was the Valyrian looking girl, she was short but with nice curves and had an almost unnatural beauty to her.

 

"What is your name? You have...unusual features for Westeros." Sansa said.

 

"Yes. I suppose I do. My name is Daena Sand, I am a bastard of House Dayne. A life of a whore seemed more fitting to me than whatever low stations I could provide elsewise, and I had no real desire to be a lady. To do so I'd have to sleep with a man all my life. I'd rather service the female clients here." She said.

 

"I see. Again I'm glad to hear that." Sansa said and moved once again. This time coming to the second or she supposed, third, Dornish girl. This woman was curvier than the first Salty Dornish girl, especially when it came to her hips. 

 

"My name is Elia, and yes I do like bedding woman. So you don't have anything to worry about dear." She said, her gaze drifting over her. Sansa never imagined it would feel so good to be eyed up by a group of strangers, especially lady strangers.

 

"I'm so glad." Sansa said. Next was the woman with auburn hair. She was very leggy, but otherwise had quite small breasts and not much when it came to hip size. 

 

"I'm Alyse. I don't mind being with women, or else I wouldn't have shown up." The auburn-haired woman said. Something about her eyes though...Sansa felt like she didn't like her. 

 

"Alyse, be kind to our guest." Chataya said.

 

"Will the gods strike me down if I'm rude to her ladyship?" Alyse snarked.

 

"Maybe not, but I will." Chataya said

 

"I'll be right along with you." Tyrion said, helping himself to a cup of wine. He had fully relaxed at this point. But he seemed to be examining things intently.

 

Alyse shut up at that point, and Sansa moved along.

 

Next up was the blonde. She had honey-colored hair that was quite long. Her breasts were weighty, and she seemed eager to show off as much decolletage as possible. Her hips were quite nice as well. 

 

"My name is Jenna milady. I don't mind pleasing anyone." Jenna said with a broad smile. Sansa smiled, nodded and moved on to the last candidate, the raven-haired girl.

 

Her breasts weren't large, but they weren't exactly small either. She had nice large hips, nearly as nice as Margaery's and a pretty face and laughing green eyes. There was something that drew Sansa to her instantly. 

 

"What is your name?" Sansa asked.

 

"Cat." She said. That was her mother's name, but it didn't decrease the attraction Sansa had for her. Not at all.

 

"And are you interested in women?" Sansa asked.

 

"What do you think Milady?" Cat said and gave her a wink. Sansa drew back a bit.

 

"I-I've made my decision. I was...attracted to all of you but the girl I choose tonight is Cat." Sansa said. Her heart was racing.

 

"An excellent choice." Tyrion said.

 

"Indeed. The rest of you girls can go back to your quarters. Sansa, I very much hope you will enjoy your time with Cat. Cat, I very much hope you give her the night of her life." Chataya said. 

 

Then it all moved so fast. Cat grabbed Sansa by her hand and lead her to her room. It was pretty nice and Cat stood in front of her eyeing her appreciatively.

 

"Well, love. What do you want to do now?" She asked.

 

"I...I don't...I'm not..." Sansa said. 

 

"Sh. Don't worry. I'll take care of it then." Cat said and moved into kiss her. It felt good. So, so good. Sansa's hands automatically strayed to Cat's rear.

 

"Oh I see, your more handsy then I expected. First-timers usually don't know where to put their hands." Cat said. 

 

"I...I've kissed a girl before." Sansa said. Of course, she had done a bit more than that.

 

"Ah. I see. I'm glad then. That makes this a bit easier." Cat said. She then stripped off her clothing. Sansa rejoiced in seeing her bare body. It nearly brought tears to her eyes how beautiful the female form could be. 

 

"Want me to take off your's?" Cat asked. Sansa nodded and Cat began too. Then she kissed her again. On her mouth and on her neck.

 

"Your beautiful milady." Cat said. 

 

"Th-Thank you. Your extraordinarily beautiful yourself." Sansa said shakily. Cat continued to kiss her all across her body. Then she began to play with Sansa's breasts. Sansa moaned in pleasure as she was stimulated. Soon Cat had worked her way down to Sansa's womanhood and she began to orally pleasure her. It didn't take long for Sansa to achieve orgasm, and she felt quite wobbly on her feet.

 

"Th-That was...exceptional." Sansa said. 

 

"Let's bring you over to bed Sansa. Your lord husband has paid me for more than one act, so we have quite a lot of time to play with." Cat said. Sansa allowed herself to be ushered to bed. Even if all Sansa did was touch her for the rest of the evening, it would be coin well spent.

 

Sansa would have to thank Tyrion after this.


	13. Chapter 13

Tyrion meanwhile, was occupied with mounting Shae. He was taking her from behind, one of his preferred positions, and was doing so vigorously. Tyrion was particularly stimulated this evening, with the thought of Sansa in some nearby room, fucking another woman, really doing it for him. He came soon enough, ejaculating in her. He generally tried to avoid that, but it wasn't too much of an issue, what with moon tea being an effective method for preventing a bastard.

"So my lion of Lannister, how is Lady Sansa doing?" Shae asked.

"Moments after sex and your thinking of Sansa? Should I be worried?" Tyrion asked. Shae laughed.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I'm not interested in bedding girls. I just have grown fond of her is all." Shae said.

"Well, she should be fucking a whore right now. Which should do wonders for her mood." Tyrion said.

"So she does desire women?" Shae said.

"Yes. Indeed she does. I must hold you to secrecy though. If this gets out it could be dangerous to her and to me." Tyrion said.

"I understand." She said with a nod.

Tyrion's mind strayed back to Sansa. Regardless of what their relationship would be moving forward, Tyrion needed to protect her. He felt like this trip was an extended hand, a way to build trust between them.

Tyrion wanted an alliance with her, the one she offered. He wanted it bad. He didn't care if he betrayed his family to do so.

Sansa did quite a bit more than just cuddling with Cat that evening. Sansa went down on her and the two spent time groping and playing with each other for much of the night.

Then there was a knock on the door. It caused Sansa to jump.

"It's Tyrion. Sadly we should be leaving." Tyrion said.

"I...I have to go. But it was wonderful." Sansa said.

"That it was." Cat said and kissed her again. Cat helped Sansa get dressed and she left with Tyrion through the hidden the route to their apartment.

"You seem much happier." Tyrion said.

"I am. You seem it too." Sansa said.

"Yes. That I am." Tyrion said.

"...I am beginning to see the appeal in whores." Sansa said. She scarce believed it came out of her own mouth. Tyrion looked taken aback as well.

"This is the proudest moment I've ever experienced as a husband. I do very much long for my wife to be confident as she can and take pleasure where she can find it." Tyrion said. The two held hands briefly on their way back.

They went to bed together and happily as companions.


	14. Chapter 14

After that night Tyrion and Sansa visited Chataya's brothel together as often as they were able. And indeed Sansa tried every one of Chataya's woman loving whores. It was Cat though, that proved to be Sansa's favorite. Something about her just drew Sansa in again and again. Sansa was happier then she had been since she had to distance herself from Margaery. This also began to warm the relationship between Tyrion and Sansa. She'd bared some of her soul to him, and in return, he had acted nobly and tried to help her fulfill her desires. 

 

"I scarce would have believed it." Sansa said, one day. The two of them had been reading together, in silence. 

 

"Scarce would have believed what?" Tyrion said.

 

"That I'd be going whoring with my husband. When I first came to Kings Landing, it would have seemed absurd. Never would have entered my mind." Sansa said.

 

"And I wouldn't have believed that I'd go whoring with my wife. It might have entered my mind once or twice, as a wild fantasy." Tyrion said. Sansa laughed.

 

"I'm sure it did." Sansa said. A few minutes passed.

 

"Sansa?" Tyrion asked.

 

"Yes, Tyrion?" Sansa responded.

 

"Do you remember when we talked before...about working together?" Tyrion said.

 

"Of course I do. I proposed it after all." Sansa said.

 

"I am interested in exploring those possibilities." Tyrion said. He had sat his book down on his lap, a thumb marking his place.

 

"I'm open to suggestions, if you'd like to start." Sansa said.

 

Tyrion took his time, clearly carefully considering his next words. Sansa waited patiently. Finally, he spoke again.

 

"Say a man, one who you may have passing acquaintance with, had met someone who might have a grudge against certain high lords. Talking with such a person, would very well be considered high treason and punishable only by death. However, he did glean some knowledge and perhaps ascertained this individual's motives to be...somewhat amenable to this acquaintance of yours. As well as....indirectly of course, being to your own benefit. This is of course, entirely hypothetical." Tyrion said. Sansa took a few minutes to process this. He gave enough clues as Sansa's eyes sharpened with understanding and clarity.

 

"I'd say, if this were the case, that I'd like to meet such a person as soon as time permits." Sansa said.

 

"I don't know if that's entirely a good idea. If possible, I'd like to keep you distanced from such a thing. At least for now." Tyrion said.

 

"My entire life has become this sort of thing. We need to maneuver ourselves into a position where the two of us are safer. You must understand that." Sansa said.

 

"I do. You can meet him soon. I'll try to set up a meeting with him as soon as my schedule allows. And that's not a dodge. I'll follow through." Tyrion said. 

 

"Thank you." Sansa said. The two returned to their reading. 

 

A few days later, Tyrion took Sansa again down his path to the brothel. However, when they arrived, the main room was clear for all except one, a Dornishman. He was older then Sansa, and Tyrion as well, but he had a certain handsomeness. He was also wearing fine clothing, the clothing displaying a spear through a sun, and he had a broach that looked to be a snake. 

 

Sansa had seen him at court on occasion. Oberyn Martell, his name was.

 

"A pretty girl, blossoming into a beauty. You have rare luck for a dwarf." Oberyn Martell.

 

"Yes. That's me. Tyrion Lannister, the luckiest dwarf in the Seven Kingdoms. Might as well call me the tallest as well." Tyrion said. Oberyn laughed.

 

"The name is Oberyn Martell. I believe we've been formally introduced, but only briefly." Oberyn said.

 

"Sansa. Sansa of House Stark." Sansa said.

 

"I must beg my forgiveness, a young woman of your noble character meeting a Dornishman of my...reputation. It must feel a slight on your pride." Oberyn said.

 

"No. Trust me this isn't my first time in such a place." Sansa said. Oberyn laughed again.

 

"Well then, I'd love to hear that story, or stories as it may be the case. However, I sadly think business takes precedence." Oberyn said.

 

"I would agree with that." Sansa said.

 

"Well then, on this, the eve of the royal marriage. Let us talk about our...plans for the future." Oberyn said.

 

And thus it was that Lannister, Stark and Martell began to plot.


	15. Chapter 15

The wedding of Joffery and Margaery was as spectacular an affair as was to be expected. It was a royal wedding and thus made the ceremony between Sansa and Tyrion pale in comparison. 

 

Sansa was dressed by Shae that morning. The Stark girl had noticed that Shae had been a bit more...touchy with her as the days wore on. However this was a bit less...subtle than that.

 

"Shae...are you...?" Sansa said.

 

"You've finally noticed. I've been trying to get your attention." Shae said.

 

"Why did you not just simply tell me that you...of your intentions towards me." Sansa asked.

 

"You've been hanging out far too much with Lord Tyrion, your turning into a boy. Women should be a little more insightful than that. You should have known I wanted you from the moment I saw you with our soon to be queen." Shae said, whispering in Sansa's ear. Sansa shuddered. 

 

"After the wedding, you can rely on me to ease your worries. Handmaidens often are taken on for that responsibility, and I am more than willing." Shae said, and she planted a few kisses on Sansa's long neck. 

 

"I...I.." Sansa said.

 

"It's ok if this is a little sudden. I can wait, just know that my legs will always be open for you my lady." Shae said. Then she put on the finishing touches. 

 

"There. You look beautiful. Every eye will be on you." Shae said. Then she curtsied and walked out of the door to give Sansa a few minutes alone. 

 

Sansa stared in the mirror. She didn't know what to think about this turn of events. Her heart raced and she felt strongly aroused, that was for certain. Otherwise her mind felt like a whirlwind. 

 

 

"You still humoring the Stark Girl?" Bron said, fiddling with his dagger as Tyrion got himself presentable. He had fallen asleep pouring over Littlefinger's books. The man was crafty, but it was clear he had left the kingdom in quite a lot of debt. Tyrion was going to have to do something about that nuisance of a man sooner or later. 

 

"Humoring? I have no idea what you mean." Tyrion said.

 

"You're letting her think she has some possibility of a happy ending. Where she can bed with girls from now until the end of time and never have to get a cock stuck in her. World doesn't work that way." Bronn said.

 

"How would you feel if you had to get a cock stuck in you?" Tyrion said.

 

"Not very good, but it's better than death, and I'd rather do it somewhat willing then have a dwarf insert it in me by force." Bronn said.

 

"I'm not going to rape her." Tyrion said. 

 

"I know that. But you also can't delay for too much longer. If neither you nor Sansa are any use to your father then the both of you will be killed. Maybe by way of a convenient accident. There's no kinslaying then to sully your fathers hands." Bronn said.

 

"Just you let me worry about that. All you have to do is use your sword how I tell you, and you'll keep getting paid." Tyrion said.

 

"Aye then." Bronn said and the two made their way out of Tyrion's master of coin quarters.

 

Tyrion headed back to his quarters, having Bron remain outside with Sansa's handmaidens. It felt strange not to acknowledge Shae. One of the petty indignities of his life. Not a terrible tragedy, but a kernel of pain that stuck in his throat and cause him discomfort.

 

No matter, wine would help. And the wedding of his awful nephew would have plenty of wine. 

 

"Sansa, are you ready?" Tyrion said.

 

"Yes. I'll be right out." Sansa said. 

 

She emerged from her room, her dress once again white and silver to indicate her Stark Heritage, her claim to Winterfell.

 

But Tyrion cared little of her claim to Winterfell. He had other things on his mind.

 

"Lady Sansa, you are a vision." Tyrion said.

 

"Thank you Lord Tyrion. You look handsome as well." Sansa said.

 

"You flatter me. There's no reason to do so. I'm your lord husband. I should think you could be honest with me in all things." Tyrion said.

 

"I am being honest. You cut a figure my lord, even being a dwarf." Sansa said. She was being sincere in her compliment, Tyrion could tell. He could also tell she meant nothing romantic about it. His feelings were entirely mixed about this.

 

"Thank you." Tyrion said. He could only accept the compliment with as much grace as he could.

 

Tyrion and Sansa left for the wedding, their retinue consisting of Bronn and Sansa's handmaidens following behind. Sansa and Tyrion both felt off about Shae's presence, but for different reasons.

 

Joffery's wedding was a considerable step up from Sansa and Tyrion's. However, it wasn't as grand of an affair as Sansa would have imagined the wedding of a king would be. No doubt that was because of the costs of war. Even the Lannisters, it seemed, would need to tighten their belts after a war with four other claimants. The dancing bear, for instance, was old and quite unimpressive, staggering about almost clumsily to minstrels pipping. 

 

Joffery sat at the place of honor at the dais, with Margaery at his side. He looked quite bored but a wicked smile crossed his lips when he saw Sansa and Tyrion approaching. Sansa withheld a shudder. She could only imagine what cruelties were running through his twisted skill.

 

But when Sansa's eyes strayed to Margaery, she was giving her a friendly, reassuring smile. It emboldened her. Whatever this day would bring, Sansa could brave it. It was Margaery that was getting married to the monster, and she could brave it. 

 

Oberyn Martell was in attendance, him and his as far away from the Tyrells as possible. The Dornish and the Reacherman having a long and storied rivalry. And yet, Sansa and Tyrion now stood together after terrible Lannister and Stark war. Perhaps there would even be a future where those rivals were reconciled. Sansa hoped so. 

 

Sansa sensed many eyes on her. Jealous eyes, lustful eyes, eyes full of hatred or calculation. She'd been under considerable scrutiny since she arrived at court. However, this was once again making her nervous. She didn't want to be the source of much attention, not today. 

 

"Don't mind them my lady. They'll have other things to worry about soon, I suspect." Tyrion whispered. Sansa nodded slightly, to show her understanding. 

 

Tyrion and Sansa made it to their seats unhindered. And indeed Tyrion's words were proven right. Once she did sit down, she was mostly ignored. She did, however, take note of several sly glances Margaery shot her. Sansa couldn't help to smile to herself for just a moment. Margaery really was taken with her. It made her heart flutter and excited her. 

 

If her plan worked out today, Sansa would be able to have Margaery. 

 

Sansa had to avoid staring at Margaery, however, as well as some of the other female beauties in attendance. Including Leonette Tyrell, who was married to Garlan, one of Margaery's brothers. She had taught Sansa how to play the high harp. Sansa always had an admiration for Leonette, but it was not until she had realized her attraction to women that she had realized how deep that admiration went. Leonette had such long pretty fingers, excellent at playing such elegant instrument as the high harp. Now Sansa wanted her fingers to be put to a different use.

 

Sansa snapped out of her daydream. Thankfully not much had happened. Mostly Tyrion was fixated on securing himself some wine. That was one of his foremost weaknesses, Sansa reckoned, she'd have to keep an eye on that. Make sure he kept it under control. His other weakness, women, she couldn't stand to be as judgemental, as she shared it. And unfortunately, if she was caught it would be much more of a liability to her then it would be for Tyrion.

 

Still, that wasn't an excuse. She'd have to be careful about that vice as well. Securing Margaery, might just help with that.

 

"Keep your composure and your head down, and we should both make it through this wedding unscathed." Tyrion said. 

 

"Yes. I understand." Sansa said. 

 

Shortly after that, Cersei Lannister sashayed her way over to where her brother and his wife were seated. 

 

"Welcome to the royal wedding Lady Sansa, Tyrion. You look radiant as ever." Cersei said. She was playing the high queen now. It had been ages til Sansa learned that was all an act. 

 

"Why thank you, dear sister, you're looking lovely as well." Tyrion said.

 

"I wasn't referring to you brother. I was referring to your lady wife." Cersei said.

 

Those compliments would have gone down better with a younger more naive Sansa. She remembered how she would blush and spend much the day thinking about Cersei's compliments. It was so obvious why now. One of the most beautiful women in Westeros was paying her compliments. 

 

She was more mature now. And while Cersei was still beautiful, Sansa had seen her true face. Still, a bird had to sing her songs. 

 

"Thank you so much Lady Cersei." Sansa said, allowing her head to fall as if she was embarrassed by the compliment. 

 

"Still bashful I see. Your husband doesn't pay you such compliments in bed?" Cersei said. 

 

"Please sister. You are causing her discomfort. Let's move onto a safer topic." Tyrion said.

 

"He does compliment me well, in bed as in elsewhere." Sansa said.

 

"I...see. Well then, I just wanted to pay you my compliments. And to inform you that if you disrupt my son's wedding there is not a force on earth that will stop me from exacting my revenge upon you." Cersei said. Then she walked away.

 

"Sorry about my bitch of a sister. I don't know where she gets it from considering how charming the rest of us are." Tyrion said and took a sip of wine.

 

"Don't be. She has a fantastic arse so I have two reasons to be grateful when she walks away." Sansa said.

 

"Ha. That's good. I'm glad I can be a corrupting influence on you. I feel it adds to the strength of our marriage." Tyrion said.

 

"I feel the same." Sansa said. 

 

With that, the festivities began in earnest. Music, an unimpressive old dancing bear, jugglers and knife throwers. It climaxed though with the arrival of the dwarves. 

 

Sansa could see Tyrion's entire body tense up in anger. The dwarves were to reenact the war of the Five Kings, which was all but over, at least in the minds of Joffery and most of the population of King's Landing, in truth Stannis yet lived and the Greyjoys had yet to bend the knee. The fact that all this happened while people still fought and died in a war, while people suffered the effects of the war, it seemed obscene to Sansa. 

 

There was no balance to this song. 

 

But her husband was next to her. Tyrion Lannister. Looking like he had just been struck across the face. Indeed that is what had happened. This was a blow, an attack by Joffery onto Tyrion. It had all his markings. A cruel little prank to toy with Tyrion's emotions. Make him look like a fool. 

 

Tyrion didn't choose to be born a dwarf. No one did. And yet dwarves were expected to dress in motley and caper for the amusement of others. Tyrion was shunned, by society and by his family. And, while he had his bitter feelings, it had made him on the whole more kind. More understanding. 

 

Sansa hadn't chosen her lusts either. What would they do to her if they found out? There were rumors about Loras, she had learned, but that wasn't proof. If they proved it, beyond the shadow of a doubt...she knew it wouldn't be good, but what was the penalty? 

 

Tyrion would know, or have a book. Later she'd have to ask him.

 

"It'll be fine. Keep your composure and keep your head down. We can get through this." Sansa said. Tyrion gave Sansa a grin but his eyes were still angry.

 

"I thank you, my lady, for helping to better me in all things." Tyrion said, but his eyes darted over to Joffery, who was laughing. Gods, she couldn't believe she had a crush on him. Tyrion wanted to go over there and slap Joffrey, Sansa knew that. She felt that herself. But that was not laying low. 

 

"Tyrion, stay here with me, alright? You don't need to do anything. It's what he wants." Sansa said in a whisper.

 

"Don't you know Sansa. Joffery gets everything he wants." Tyrion said. But he didn't move, except to grab his cup. 

 

Shortly thereafter it was time for the Pidgeon pie. Joffery headed with Margaery to cut it, he looked in an oddly ill mood, perhaps because the dwarves had failed to get his desired reaction from Tyrion.

 

 

A server brought out the pie and gave portions to Sansa and Tyrion. He covered it with lemon cream. Neither Sansa nor Tyrion were particularly hungry. Joffery had cut the pie with Margaery. Ilyn Payne had been there with his new great sword. It reminded Sansa of Ice, her father's sword and this spectacle seemed so obscene that Sansa would rather vomit than to take one bite. 

 

Tyrion was still greatly upset himself. So he didn't touch the pie either.

 

 

Joffery made his way over to where his Uncle was sitting, his goblet in his hand, Margaery following after him. Joff took his goblet and poured the wine directly on Tyrion's head. 

 

"Look what you've made me do Uncle. I've spilled all over the place cause of you." Joffery said, letting his chalice fall to the ground.

 

"Pick it up, and refill it." Joffery said. Tyrion bent over to get it and Joffery kicked it a little further. Shaking, Tyrion grabbed the chalice, filled it up and began to hand it over to Joff. Joff yanked the goblet from Tyrion's hands and drank long and deep. 

 

"My lord, we should return to our places. Lord Buckler wants to toast us." Margaery said. 

 

"My uncle hasn't eaten his pigeon pie." Joffery said, holding his cup one-handed as he jammed his fingers in Tyrion's pie.

 

"It's ill luck not to eat the pie." Joffery said as he filled his mouth with hot spiced pidgeon. 

 

"See it's good." Joffery coughed. Sansa very much wished that he would choke. Die with pidgeon caught in his throat. An inglorious and painful death for all the suffering he caused.

 

But she didn't think this thought for long, because very soon a scream rang through the air. A female scream. 

 

It was Cersei who was clutching onto her father's body, screaming.

 

"Assains! Someone killed my father! Someone killed Lord Tywin!" Cersei yelled.

 

The rest was chaos.


	16. Chapter 16

The events that followed were a frenzy. Panic ensued and there were screams and loud frantic talking. Joffery stared at the sight of his mother wailing over his grandfather's dead body for several minutes. He seemed frozen and terrified. For once, Sansa thought he looked like a normal boy. 

 

"Hound! Loras! Kill the assassins! Do something!" Joffery screamed.

 

"Where are the assassins? Do you intend us to kill the wine? His dinner plate?" The Hound growled.

 

"So-Someone must have poisoned him! F-Father! Father!" Cersei yelled. 

 

Sansa turned to Tyrion, who looked at the sight in a daze. 

 

"We mustn't leap to conclusions. We must have the Maesters perform an autopsy to determine the cause of death. There is no need to panic." Tyrion said.

 

"No need to panic! Our father is dead you little imp! It was you wasn't it! You killed father as you killed mother!" Cersei yelled.

 

"R-Ridiculous. My uncle would never be so foolish as to poison him while I drew breath! This must be our enemies. Stannis...he must have a mole, or perhaps is using his witchcraft to kill from afar." Joffery said. 

 

"Or perhaps he merely chocked on a morsel of his food." Oberyn said. Sansa hadn't even seen him arrive. He moved like a cat. 

 

"One mustn't leap to conclusions. We need to withdraw for now. Tend to our women who are no doubt traumatized. Have the Maesters examine him and we can begin an investigation on the morrow." Tyrion said.

 

"I...I won't leave him yet." Cersei said, still sobbing. It was strange how grief warped her beauty, Sansa thought. 

 

"Feel free to accompany us as we bring his body in. However, an autopsy should be performed as quickly as possible. Maester Ballabar and Frenken are quite accomplished and will take care of your father well." Pycele said.

 

The Hound was the one who did the heavy lifting in the end. Sansa was able to glance once more at Margaery, who was adopting a careful mask of sorrow and fear. 

 

Tyrion and Sansa quietly withdrew back to their home. 

 

"It's strange. I've hated that man for near as long as I've known him. And yet now that he's gone..." Tyrion said.

 

"You don't feel happy?" Sansa said.

 

"No. I'm not sure how I feel." Tyrion said.

 

"Him dying...it was for the best." Sansa said.

 

"I know that." Tyrion said.

 

"Now our plan can proceed without his interference. It was all necessary." Sansa said.

 

"A worthy sacrifice for the good of the Kingdom and for our future." Tyrion said.

 

"I'm sorry." Sansa said.

 

"You don't have to be." Tyrion said. A long silence fell between them, but it did not feel uncomfortable.

 

"Tyrion...do you know what would happen to me if people found out about my...appetite for women?" Sansa said.

 

"Many men would have more than a few happy fantasies." Tyrion said. Sansa giggled and elbowed him.

 

"Cut it out, I'm serious." Sansa said.

 

"If the faith had teeth here, you'd be harshly punished. They'd send you to the dungeons to torture you until you renounced your sin and promised to never again bed with women. If you didn't, you'd die. You might die anyway depending on the insanity of the fanatic in question. As it is, the Faith has no teeth. If I was a harsher husband, I could ensure the same happens to you, but as I quite enjoy you being exactly who you are and aren't a vengeful little prick you don't have to worry. No, you probably have little to worry about from bedding with female whores. Besides the usual blackmail. And of course Joffery...who knows what Joffery would do if he found out. It's your fondness for Margaery that poses the biggest concern. Cuckholding the king is treason, as you know." Tyrion said.

 

"Both myself and Margaery would die." Sansa said.

 

"Brutally." Tyrion said sadly.

 

"That's terrible." Sansa said.

 

"And that's why we are doing what we are doing. To put to an end such terrible things." Tyrion said. 

 

"I'm going to need more books. I need to study, only then can I help you in all the ways that I need too." Sansa said.

 

"Of course. You can have whatever books you like. But don't feel obligated to try and protect me. You are still young." Tyrion said.

 

"Old enough to be tried and murdered." Sansa said.

 

"True enough." Tyrion said.

 

The rest of the evening slid by uneventfully, Tyrion didn't even have any more wine. They fell asleep and the only dreams that Sansa had was of her lips on Margaery's

 

Tyrion was gone the entire next morning and much of the afternoon, leaving Sansa largely alone and nervous for most of that day. The only company she had were her handmaids, and for some reason, her favorite handmaid, Shae, was not one of them. This was inconvenient for Sansa, who thought that perhaps if she could take Shae up on her prior offer of sex she could relieve some of the nerves she was feeling. 

 

Tyrion finally came back a bit before dinner. He came carrying several books with him, which he set on the nearest table. 

 

"Sorry I've been gone for so long. Numerous matters needed to be tended to concerning my father's death and funeral." Tyrion said.

 

"Of course. You need not apologize." Sansa said.

 

"I brought you a couple of books. One concerning trials related to individuals of your...preference. It's grim material but I felt you might want to know. I also brought a text that is a bit more...cheerful on such matters, that might help you on nights were you feel depressed and miserable. The other texts you wanted you should be receiving over the next few days and weeks. I've sent for them." Tyrion said.

 

Sansa walked up to her husband, bent low to her knees and gave him a hug. 

 

"You are a true friend, Tyrion. Thank you." Sansa said. 

 

"This is the very least I can do for you Sansa." Tyrion said. He sounded utterly sincere. 

 

"After dinner. Could we play some Cyvasse?" Sansa said. Tyrion and her had played a bit of it when they had the time. Sansa had not yet won even one game, but she was improving steadily.

 

"Yes, I would like that." Tyrion said. 

 

The two of them did exactly that, and that night Sansa nearly won.


	17. Chapter 17

Shae was there when Sansa had to get ready the next morning for the affairs of court. 

 

"You were gone yesterday. Why was that?" Sansa said.

 

"In the chaos of the events of the wedding I was taken by Lady Stokeworth. It took me a while to help her with all her duties and make my leave milady." Shae said.

 

"Well, the next time Lady Stokeworth wishes to take you, tell her that you are needed her with me as you are my favorite handmaid. I need you for certain womanly needs." Sansa said, looking Shae right in the eye with a seductive gaze.

 

"I see you have considered my offer milady." Shae said. 

 

"Yes. And now I desire to use you as other ladies use their handmaidens. If you can give me what I want you will be well treated. And well rewarded." Sansa said.

 

"Of course, Milady. But we have court. You are expected to be there." Shae said.

 

"It's quite the nuisance. But with my loyal handmaid to great me when I get back, I'm sure that my tension will just drift away." Sansa said, her eyes sparkling playfully.

 

Shae planted a few kisses on Sansa's long neck. 

 

"I'll be pleased to relieve your tension milady." Shae said. 

 

Sansa had to be careful when going to court not to let her utter joy show on her face. It would not do to show up a grieving daughter in law with a smile on her face. Thankfully, Sansa was well practiced in concealing her emotions. 

 

"A trial must commence as soon as possible." Joffery said, as slouched over in the Iron Throne as possible without cutting his back. It was a terribly awkward position that Joffery had taken a fancy too. Margaery was sitting on the chair nearest to the throne, looking to Sansa like a goddess come to earth. 

 

"Of course your grace. However as it is the culprit has yet to be identified. In fact no single suspect has been pinpointed. The investigation has to continue." Tyrion said.

 

"That makes sense. Still you must speed up the investigation. My grandfather's murderer must be apprehended at once. Not only was he a murderer but he was my Hand of the King. Who is to replace him now?" Joffery said, glaring off into the middle distance. 

 

"Your grace, I'd hate to be presumptuous but I have served you, with some success, as your hand once before. I would be honored to do so again." Tyrion said. 

 

"There will be no need for that. I've called for Keven Lannister, your great uncle. He served at Tywin's right hand for many a year. You'll have no better advisor that still walks on this earth." Cersei said. It was clear from her bloodshot and puffy eyes that Cersei had been crying and hadn't gotten much sleep. Still she looked as beautiful as ever. Sansa wasn't sure if she should be impressed, hate her, or want to fuck her, so she decided on all three at once. 

 

"It will take Keven some time to travel. Might I suggest that I be acting Hand in that time." Tyrion said.

 

"You do not need to listen to him, Your grace." Cersei said.

 

"Shut up woman, I will listen to who I like." Joffery said, with an unreasonable degree of confidence and a somewhat more reasonable degree of annoyance.

 

"Yes, you will be allowed to serve as my Hand. Step out of line and I won't hesitate to punish you, though you are my kin. After that I will take both of your advice under consideration. Whoever impresses me more will earn the seat on a more regular basis, though as a wise king I am willing to take advice from all who would give me it." Joffery said, his gaze strayed over to Margaery. Sansa felt her body tense. Had he managed to consummate with Margaery yet? Quite possibly. That would explain why he was in a much better mood then she would have anticipated. It would also explain why he was being fairly rational, Margaery in his ear would do that. 

 

"Thank you, your grace. I will work hard to earn your favor." Tyrion said.

 

"You'd better." Joffery said. 

 

"Everyone who attended the wedding may be called onto testify. No one is leaving this city until my grandfathers murderer is found and tried. Anyone who attempts to leave will be thrown in the black cells until the conclusion of the trial. That is all." Joffery said. 

 

Tyrion and Sansa walked out of court together.

 

"I have many duties to attend to today, as acting hand, as a member of House Lannister and as a son and brother. I will return to you as quickly as I am able to." Tyrion said.

 

"I understand completly. I will await you patiently." Sansa said. Tyrion gestured for her to bend down and he kissed her chastely on the cheek. 

 

"Farewell Sansa." Tyrion said and walked away. Sansa returned to her room. She dismissed her other handmaidens at her door and returned to find Shae. She was looking pretty bored, but her face changed when she saw Sansa.

 

 

"Welcome back milady. Do you still want my services?" Shae asked, standing out of her chair.

 

"I came in alone. And I'm still breathing, so I think it's far to say I require your services." Sansa said. She was filled with desire. Margaery had awakened something in her and she seemed to be near constantly in a state of lust. Her sex-crazed husband bringing her to brothels hadn't done much to help matters. 

 

"Good." Shae said and she dropped her dress. Sansa inhaled. Shae's body was as beautiful as she had anticipated. 

 

"Could you help me take off my clothing." Sansa said.

 

"Of course milady, it would be my pleasure." Shae said, drawing close and kissing Sansa's neck as she undid her dress and stripped it from Sansa's body. Shae was soon planting kisses all over Sansa's body. Shae's mouth slowly found her way to Sansa's womanhood and Shae stimulated her with her tongue until Sansa reached ecstasy. Sansa drew Shae up from her knees and began kissing her fiercely. 

 

"You are so lovely. The picture of womanhood." Sansa said.

 

"You are too kind my lady. However I am lowborn, nothing compared to your noble beauty." Shae said.

 

"Nonsense, there is plenty of beauty to be found among the lowborn, and ugliness among the high." Sansa said. She brought Shae over to her marriage bed and had her lay down with her.

 

"If you say so milady." Shae said.

 

"Did you enjoy it, pleasuring me?" Sansa said.

 

"Would you like it if I enjoyed it?" Shae said.

 

"Yes...I very much would." Sansa said. 

 

"Then I'm glad that I did." Shae said, smiling. 

 

"Would you like it if I gave the same pleasure to you?" Sansa said.

 

"If you want to I won't stop you." Shae said. Sansa began an imitation of Shae, kissing her in roughly the same spots as Shae had kissed her. Sansa had mostly bed with whores, Margaery excluded, and she had been trying her best to learn how to pleasure another woman from them. So Sansa had gone down on a woman more then once, but it nearly felt like the first time. She wanted to impress Shae. 

 

So Sansa very much hoped that her moans and cries weren't just for her benefit. 

 

Sansa wrapped her arms around Shae when she was finished. Her body felt so good pressed up against her.

 

"Do you need anything else, milady?" Shae said.

 

"I would like to lie with you all day. Sadly though, I have other things that need doing." Sansa said. She couldn't leave Tyrion to advance their agenda on his own. She had to support him as much as she was able and learning was vital for this. Sansa had reading to get too.

 

"That's alright, little wolf. I shall excuse myself for some time and allow you to do as you please." Shae said, unwrapping herself and getting out of bed. Sansa gave Shae's bottom a smack and watched as she got dressed. This all felt like a pleasant dream that Sansa didn't want to wake up from.

 

Shae left her for quite sometime. In fact, she was gone until the following morning. Sansa was far too wrapped up in her reading to notice. Tyrion returned that evening. 

 

"The investigation is heading forward." Tyrion said wearily.

 

"Is everything proceeding as planned?" Sansa said, she had wiped away the tears she had shed but the evidence was still in her eyes.

 

"Exactly. They are picking up on all the right clues." Tyrion said.

 

"When will this be over?" Sansa said.

 

"A fortnight perhaps. Give or take a few days." Tyrion said. 

 

"Alright." Sansa said taking a deep breath. 

 

"How goes your reading?" Tyrion asked.

 

"It's awful. The things they did to these poor women...all because of their desires...who they loved." Sansa said.

 

"History is brutish, and power is unkind to those who don't fit into it's vison. It is awful." Tyrion said.

 

"It's like how people throw dwarf children down wells or send them to mummers troupes." Sansa said.

 

"Yes. People like us have an inglorious fate. Doomed to be unloved, hated and scorned. Unfortunately for those accepted by society, it seems we have managed to cultivate an alliance of the unloved." Tyrion said.

 

"They haven't a chance in the world." Sansa said with a smile. 

 

"Not the faintest." Tyrion agreed. 

 

They slept together peacefully that night.


	18. Chapter 18

Tyrion's emotional needs, most of them anyway, were fulfilled by Sansa. His physical needs, however, were filled mostly by Shae. However, between his duties as Hand and Shae serving Sansa, he didn't have quite the time with her as he did in days prior. It left him feeling pent up and mildly frustrated. 

 

Still, he just needed to focus. If this all went well, then he'd have time enough to bed with Shae, or really any whore who met his fancy. Tyrion wasn't upset with Sansa that she'd never love him romantically, that was a rarity among married couples, still, he had hoped privately things would be different for him. His Father managed it hadn't he? And he was a miserable cunt. So did old Ned Stark and, while considerably less of a cunt, he was no less miserable then Tywin. Both stoic, distant men with hard inscrutable faces, devoted to such ideas as legacy and honor. 

 

Tyrion's thoughts turned to Tysha. That had been his first wife. A fraud marriage. Something cooked up by Jaime to help him cope with his loneliness. To make a man out of him. What it did was make him realize he'd never have a woman without paying for it first. A hard lesson, but necessary.

 

Sansa was a good girl. An excellent wife, at least when it came to the idea of a life long companion. Kind, smart, insightful, and shared many of his same passions. Many married couples fell prey to bitterness or apathy. They at least, would share a firm friendship so long as neither broke the other's trust. So what if they slept near fully clothed every night. So what if they could only find pleasure in between the legs of other women.

 

 

But there was a little demon in the back of his head whispering. Whispering that Bron and his Father were right. Whispering that he should take Sansa. That she was his by the laws of gods and men. He didn't like that voice, he tried to ignore it. Most days he wouldn't even hear it's voice. But Tyrion couldn't deny to himself that it was there. 

 

He would ignore it though. In his experience, there was no demon that didn't drown in enough wine. Nothing that couldn't be exorcised after a few trips to the brothel.

 

 

Tyrion spent most of the morning going over what Tywin had done during his time as Hand. He'd have to decrease the tax on whores as soon as he could afford such. He doubted Joffery would care much whether or not the "morals of the city" were improved. There would be a lot more changes when they were in charge. But for now there would have to just be little bits and pieces altered here and there. 

 

Bronn entered his office just as he finished signing a few documents.

 

"You've been awful scarce as of late." Tyrion said.

 

"Being a Knight is busy work." Bronn said. 

 

"Your meant to be my knight Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. Let me guess, you've been doing some pen dipping of your own, the kind that is much more fun." Tyrion said.

 

"You've caught me." Bronn said. 

 

"I'd ask who the lucky girl was, but I know she's several whores with fat purses." Tyrion said. 

 

"Right again. Two in particular. One is nearly as good for conversation as you, the other has a fantastic arse." Bronn said.

 

"You've done well for yourself. I'd like to hear more about these two." Tyrion asked.

 

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you to them one day." Bronn said.

 

Sansa got herself a few more books. These, in particular, were about the magical arts of the First Men and the Children of the Forest. The ability to control and alter plants and animals. The ability to warg and receive green dreams. Sansa believed these things felt familiar. Hadn't she had such a fierce connection to Lady? Didn't it feel like she had lost a part of herself when Lady died? The dreams she had of late...hadn't they seemed prophetic? Tinted in green. Like she was seeing the future or things that were happening in a distant location. 

 

Researching this felt like she was discovering a new part of herself. Much like when she discovered her attraction to women. 

 

Sansa began reading those texts after they were delivered early that morning and took no breaks save for meals until shortly after lunch when she made love to Shae. After that, she just kept reading in bed.

 

"What are you reading so passionately about little wolf." Shae said as she rubbed Sansa's shoulders.

 

"Magic. The magic of the First men and Children of the Forest. The Children taught the First men thier magic after the First men converted to the old faith. Theirs not many spells and rituals written down from those days, and only a few books contain any of them." Sansa said.

 

"Hm. I did not know you were interested in such things Lady Sansa." Shae said. 

 

"Is it a problem if I discuss such things? I know some followers of the Faith of the Seven are quite off-put by talk of the old magic." Sansa said.

 

"No. That is no problem little wolf. A sorceress for a mistress would not be so bad a thing." Shae said.

 

"A druid." Sansa said.

 

"Druid?" Shae repeated.

 

"They called their magic-wielding priests and priestesses druids. Those who used magic outside of the bounds of the faith were witches or warlocks." Sansa said.

 

"I see. I am sure you will make a magnificent druid." Shae said, kissing Sansa on the back of the neck. 

 

Shortly thereafter Shae teased Sansa until they ended up making love once again. Then Shae left Sansa to her reading. 

 

Tyrion came home late that night to see Sansa curled up naked in bed around a book. He made sure she was covered, kissed her on the top of the head and fell asleep in a chair.


	19. Chapter 19

Sansa dreamed. A dream tinged in green. She was in the woods back north. She wasn't sure how she knew it was back north, only that it was. She walked the woods in white robes tied with a green sash. She felt at peace here. This was the domain in which she lived. Home. Not only that but it was it's own world. Apart of her as much as she was apart of it. 

 

She was in tune with this places natural harmony. And she had tapped into it. Become apart of it. She could direct the woods to do as she liked in order to protect itself. She knew a thousand spells and rites and songs and poems, one blead into the other. All of which were magic, all of which were important to their people, their faith, the pact. 

 

She didn't know where she was walking through. Not consciously anyway, but she felt drawn to walk nonetheless. Towards the center of the wood, it's heart. In the middle was a Weirwood with it's face. The Gods making their presence known. They existed all over, but they manifested most clearly through the Weirwoods, especially Heart Trees. All the most sacred and important groves and temples of the faith had them. Weirwoods with faces carved into them. 

 

Sansa felt the power resonating from the heart tree, and trembled. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. A sense of awe far surpassing anything she'd experience. A kind of religious ecstasy. 

 

Sansa woke in her bed, tangled in her covers, naked with a book near here. She closed it carefully and looked around. Tyrion was sleeping on a chair. Sansa felt bad. He had done that for her benefit, she knew. She should be careful not to fall asleep naked. It would make things more uncomfortable for Tyrion. Best to always make sure to sleep with clothes on, so he would not have to sleep somewhere else other then the bed.

 

Sansa dressed herself in a gown, then went back to sleep. This time she had no dreams. Or at least none she could recall.

 

That morning she prayed in the Godswood. 

 

 

The next few days went in a steady routine. Tyrion left early to attend to his affairs as Acting Hand. Sansa woke from her dreams, prayed in the godswood, read and usually fuck Shae. Then Tyrion would come home for dinner and they would eat before playing a couple games of Cyvasse. Tyrion's reports on his duties were usually quite brief, and focused mostly on how things were going with the investigation. Tyrion assured her that all was well, however a part of Sansa thought that Tyrion very well might say that regardless of how well things were going. However, her brief appearances at court, did seem to indicate that nothing was amiss. Joffery certainly didn't seem to mistrust Tyrion, which considering their rocky realtionship before, seemed a miracle. 

 

Sansa was caught up in the heady elixir of excitement. Her strange dreams, the books she was reading, the intrigue, her sexual realtionship with Shae and occasional visits to Chatya's brothel. She felt powerful in a way she hadn't before. And the safest she'd felt since she was last in Winterfell. 

 

Still, she wanted Margaery. Shae was fun in bed and a good companion, but a poor substitute for Margaery's conversation. Neither her handmaid nor her whores had the same connection with Sansa as she had with Margaery. Tyrion was good for conversation, but Sansa wasn't attracted to him. Sansa did still harbor some feelings for men, but not Tyrion. At least not in any romantic or sexual sense. She thought of him a bit as she thought of Robb, protective and good to her. Though Sansa couldn't imagine going to a brothel with Robb.

 

It was a normal day and Sansa went about her normal routine. Shae had been missing since yesterday afternoon. However Sansa was not too worried, she often was gone for long stretches of time. Sansa was laboring under the suspicion that Shae had another lover she was taking time to visit. She didn't mind. As long as she did come back. Shae was a lot more interesting than her other handmaids.

 

There was a knock at the door. Considering the time, it was likely either Tyrion or Shae. Still, she made sure to put her books away, and walked to the door to open it herself.

 

It was the Hound.

 

"Come Little Bird. Your imp of a husband requires you." The Hound said. 

 

"And he sent you?" Sansa asked.

 

"More like I was the least important bastard in the room. And Joff doesn't trust that upjumped sellsword who the Imp pays to smile and cut throats. " The Hound said.

 

"Joffery will be there?" Sansa said. She felt dread snake it's way down her stomach. This didn't feel right.

 

"Don't worry. Your pretty flower is there and she has him on a tight leash. Come with me." The Hound said. 

 

Sansa was brought to the throne room. Standing right before the Iron Throne was Oberyn Martell. Tyrion stood to Joffery's right side, Margaery to his left. 

 

"You have been accused of crimes against the throne and House Lannister. The murder of my uncle Tywin Lannister. What have you to say for yourself?" Joffery said.

 

"What basis do you have for these accusations?" Oberyn said. 

 

"The Autopsy revealed that Tywin Lannister was poisoned by the Strangler. Which had been stolen the fortnight before from my office as well as with a number of other poisons." Archmaester Pycele said.

 

"Witnesses sighted you wandering the Red Keep at about those hours that night." Tyrion said.

 

"I often visit brothels at around that time." Oberyn said.

 

"Can any of those whores testify for you?" Tyrion asked.

 

"Even if they could whores can't be relied on. They will do anything for pay. Throw him in the black cells. We will figure out what to do with you later." Joffery said. 

 

"This could result in war, your grace." Tyrion said.

 

"I stand for myself. As long as the trial is conducted fairly, House Martell will not go to war." Oberyn said.

 

Oberyn was escorted out.

 

"Uncle, bring your wife before the throne." Joffery said.

 

Tyrion nodded and did exactly that. Sansa was nearly shaking.

 

"I...I must apologize for all I've done to you. It was improper for me to judge you as responsible for the actions of members of your family. A proper king is fair and just." Joffery said. It clearly pained him to show such weakness.

 

"Thank you, your grace." Sansa said and gave a bit of a curtsey. 

 

"You may leave, in fact, everyone get out save my wife." Joffery said. 

 

Tyrion took her out. Sansa stealing one last glance at Margaery who gave her a smile. Sansa was so close but she couldn't be with her. 

 

When they were safe at home Tyrion and Sansa hugged. 

 

"They shouldn't find any trace of our involvement?" Sansa said.

 

"All we did was talk and Oberyn is not likely to speak. Things are going according to plan. We are nearly there." Tyrion said. 

 

Sansa sincerely hoped so.


	20. Chapter 20

Margaery liked to play the long game. It was a family trait, and she'd been doing it for a long time. Ever since she had married Renly. She honestly missed being his bride sometimes, it had seemed much simpler then. Still, things weren't so bad. She'd gotten her claws into Joffery and was beginning to bend him how she willed. Even better, she had Sansa. Sansa wasn't just a little bird anymore. Now she was changing into something else.

 

It didn't take much effort to find the brothel that Sansa frequented. It seemed an obvious choice as it was Tyrion's favorite. It was an interesting one though. Perhaps Sansa and Tyrion had reached an accord of some kind? Regardless, Sansa's elevated mood and confidence seemed a near sure sign that she had been taking out her tension in the way Margaery always proscribed. Good for her, Margaery thought, though it did make her a little sad. Not that Sansa was enjoying herself, but simply that the two of them hadn't been intimate, either physically or emotionally, for some time.

 

It was much to Margaery's frustration. To be honest Sansa was getting more female companionship then she had been. Besides a quick bedding with that Cat whore that Sansa favored, Margaery hadn't had a woman since she last laid with Sansa. 

 

The developments at court were concerning. There was no love lost between the Martells and the Tyrells. Personally, Margaery didn't understand much of the feud. The Reach and Dorne were closer culturally then one might initially think, and they had grown ever closer as time went on, especially in Tyrell, Florent, Redwyne and Hightower lands. Their religious unorthodoxies, their tolerance of same-sex relationships, the greater status of women, all of which seemed to be shared values. But because of traditional rivalries, old feuds were getting in the way, and Martell meddling could cause the Tyrells position at court to collapse.

 

Which was a shame, Oberyn had done Margaery a favor in poisoning Tywin. That old man could probably have sniffed out what she was up to soon enough and could have ruined her plans. And she certainly couldn't begrudge his desire for revenge. Personally, Margaery wanted Stannis to die slow for what he did to Renly, however, he did manage to accomplish it. Quite frankly, the accusations of witchcraft and dark magic in his camp seemed quite plausible, as loathe as she was to admit it. The Tyrells had no knowledge of magic, and the fact that a force that powerful could be out there that they weren't using...it unnerved Margaery. 

 

This situation with the upcoming trial though...that was also out of Margaery's direct control. She wasn't as worried as she could have been. Quite frankly, she didn't see how whatever happened could pose a threat to her or her position. Even with the outbreak of war, Dorne was likely a lost cause. The only chance they had at winning was if they aligned themselves to the Stannis Cause and somehow managed to get their hands on some sellswords and politically useful information. They could only win with a lot of smart strategic decisions and a good amount of luck, Doran Martell was by all accounts a smart and calculating man, but the gods had never much favored Dorne, they'd need a lot more than just luck. 

 

Overall even if it did come to war, she liked her chances. However, there was a sliver of something. Something that she couldn't quite shake. An instinct that this was deeper than a mere revenge scheme by Oberyn. He was brash and occasionally reckless, but he was clever, clever enough to get a great education at the Citadel. Something didn't quite fit for him to be so obvious in his murder scheme.

 

"Today will be the first day of the trial." Joffery said, his servants had gotten him dressed and he was now watching her handmaids dress her. She was starting to get used to those eyes staring at her. 

 

"Yes. As ever I imagine you will show strength and wisdom, your grace." Margaery said. 

 

"Thank you, but you don't have to call me your grace when we are alone. You're my wife now." Joffery said. 

 

"Sorry. it's a force of habit." Margaery said.

 

"Don't have to apologize either. You've already greatly enhanced my life. I didn't know a woman could do that." Joffery said.

 

"Women are meant to enhance the lives of men. While men are meant to protect and lead and shape the world." Margaery said.

 

"I suppose your right." Joffery said.

 

"So, I suppose I shall see you after the trial concludes for the day." Margaery said.

 

"I was hoping that you'd join me in court. It would get dreadfully dull, and your one of the few women whose counsel I appreciate." Joffery said.

 

Perfect. 

 

The trial took place in the throne room, Margaery took her traditional seat beside the Iron Throne. Tyrion Lannister stood at a place of prestige. In all likelihood, he'd be the one running this trial. Mace Tyrell was on the council as well, proof positive that this was a Tyrell-Lannister regime. The last councilor was one Lord Petyr Baelish. Newly-made Lord of Harenhall. The intent was to place him at his seat after the royal wedding, but he delayed his departure until after the matter of Lord Tywin's murder was resolved. 

 

To Margaery's surprise, Sansa was seated not to far away from her lord husband. She was wearing a dress of red and white, showcasing her dual nature as Stark and Lannister both. Sansa looked stunning in it, but Margaery would much rather have seen her without it.

 

"Today marks the beginning of the trial regarding Tywin Lannister's murder." Tyrion started. He didn't exactly cut a noble figure, but his words often made up for that, Margaery had discovered.

 

"He was my lord father, and the grandfather of our king on his mothers side. His loss was a great loss to us all personally, as well as a loss to the seven kingdoms. That means that whoever was responsible has to be found and given the king's justice. Our great King Joffery, has allowed me to lead the trial in his name, though of course he will be observing it closely and guiding it as well. We must take proper care to avoid the innocent being declared guilty, both in order to secure a proper punishment and to avoid punishing an innocent." Tyrion said.

 

Oberyn Martell was brought forward in chains. After a night in prison, he still was among the most dashing men in court.

 

"Ah. I see my trial is to be conducted by a Lannister, a Tyrell and a whoremonger. I'm glad this is all being taken so seriously." Oberyn said.

 

"Your trial will be conducted fairly. We have no reason to see you dead or on the wall." Tyrion said.

 

"You have every reason to see me dead. I've been after all those who were involved in the murder of my sister Elia. Your father was one of them, so that's why you blame me. Bah." Oberyn spat on the floor.

 

"I'd rather him die after confessing his sins. This death meant nothing to me." Oberyn said.

 

"Well, we shall see whether or not we can believe you at the conclusion of this trial." Tyrion said.

 

"No we won't. I won't be tried by Lannisters, Tyrells and bought men. I'll let the gods decide my fate. I demand a trial by combat." Oberyn said.

 

"Your grace-" Tyrion said turning towards Joffery. But Joffery was already on his feet.

 

"You heard him. He wants a trial by combat, let him have a trial by combat. Guards take him back to the Black Cells. The duel will happen on the morrow." Joffery said.

 

"Who am I to fight?" Oberyn said.

 

"The Mountain." Joffery said with a smirk.

 

"Your grace-" Tyrion said. But it was no use. Oberyn was being taken away, and Joffery had sat back down.

 

"Now...all of you leave. Leave me alone with my wife." Joffery said. Everyone left, none more reluctantly then Tyrion. 

 

"Margaery I want you." Joffery said.

 

That wasn't surprising. Violence or talk of violence always got his blood up. Margaery meekly walked towards him and he began kissing her fiercely. Her skirts were off right quick and he plowed into her hard. He lasted longer then she expected, but it couldn't have been much longer than two minutes before he had came inside her. She would have to take her moontea. She planned to do so for as long as politically viable, she couldn't afford a child to be around Joffery when he was so volatile. Margaery needed to tame him.

 

"Th-thank you." Joffery said. He sounded so boyish after sex.

 

"Ha. Your very welcome your grace." Margaery said.

 

"Am I...am I good at it? Fucking you, I mean?" Joffery said.

 

"I think so. I couldn't tell the difference. I've never been with another man." Margaery said.

 

"Don't lie. It makes both of us look a fool. I know your not a maid. You've slept with others." Joffery said.

 

"...You are right, I can conceal nothing from you, your grace." Margaery said.

 

"So...how do I compare?" Joffery said.

 

"Good, but you could use some improvement. Even kings don't start great at everything." Margaery said.

 

"I...I see. Can you help me...become great?" Joffery said.

 

"I think I could do that." Margaery said with a smile.


End file.
